10 Tell Me Something
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 10: Lilly's 16th birthday and their six months anniversary lead the girls to a ski resort. Adventures, romance, and a big conversation about the future on the menu. LILEY
1. Birthday girl

**Author's note :** Episode 10 here we go !! I know I said road trip to Washington state, but it's too long, so instead, the girls are going to Utah. Sorry for the long wait between the last episode and this one... My laptop broke down in January... I saved enough money now to be able to buy a new one during spring break. Anyways, between school, my job, and no laptop, it was hard to find time to write.

Some of you suggest that Miley and Lilly should have a discussion about marriage and babies. I kinda set up the contexts with the episodes 6 and 9, and I guess, this episode is the logical continuation.

**Disclaimer**I do not own Hannah Montana

**Tell me Something, Chapter 1  
**

**Saturday, February 16nd, 10 am.**  
Miley Stewart slowly turned the handle of a door, and stepped inside a dark room. The sunlight was slightly showing through the curtains, making a straight line towards a king size bed in the middle of the room. She walked silently over there. She could see her one true love, Lilly Truscott, sound asleep, her body tangled between the sheets.

Miley kneeled down next to the bed and looked at the sleeping beauty. She slowly ran her fingers in those beautiful blond hair of hers. She then caressed her face. Lilly stirred in her sleep and moved her head. Without waking up. Miley giggled. She straightened up and brushed her nose on Lilly's right cheek, finishing with a tender kiss. Lilly smiled in her sleep. Seeing that her 'work' had some effect, Miley kept going. She leaned on the bed and kissed Lilly on her forehead, nose, jaw line. Lilly stirred and rolled over towards Miley. She put her left arm around Miley's shoulders and smiled. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

''You forgot...'' she said pointing at her lips.

Miley giggled and looked down at Lilly's lips. She leaned and pressed her lips against Lilly's. She felt Lilly's lips parted and deepened the kiss.

''Happy birthday!'' Miley breathed out as she broke the kiss.

''Thank you...'' Lilly smiled, opening her eyes and playing with Miley's hair.

''I wanted to be the first one to say it to you...'' Miley smiled back as she brushed her finger along Lilly's jaw line.

As a reply, Lilly leaned in and kissed her once more. She pulled Miley towards her and up onto her body. The kiss deepened, awakening the always burning desire they had for each other.

''I don't think we should do that now...'' Miley let out as she felt Lilly's hands going up under her shirt.

''Why not?'' Lilly asked as she kissed Miley's neck.

''Because... your mom is here... I'm not very comfortable with making love to you while your mom could hear everything...''

Lilly stopped, her hands still under Miley's shirt. ''But it's my birthday... You're supposed to do everything I want...'' She pouted.

Miley kissed her on the cheek. ''I'll make it up to you tonight.'' she whispered in her ear.

''Don't know if I can wait that long...'' Lilly whispered back.

They shared another heated kiss and both girls had to gather every strength they had to pull appart.

''Let's go downstairs before I jump on you.'' Lilly said pushing Miley off of her.

* * *

''Happy 16th birthday, honey!'' her mom said as Miley and Lilly made their apparition in the living room. 

''Thanks mom!'' Lilly grinned as she hugged her. Miley sat at the counter.

''And, just for you, your favorite breakfast! Chocolate chip pancakes! Tadaaaa!'' her mom said as she showed off a plate full of pancakes.

''You actually...cooked...?'' Lilly frowned. She was staring at the plate a little alarmed. Her mom was a terrific cook, literally.

''Naaa. Special delivery from Miley's dad.''

''Awwww!'' Lilly's eyes were suddenly lightened. She loves his pancakes. Lilly glanced at her girlfriend, who smiled slightly. ''I'll have to thank your dad for those.''

''What about me? I'm the one who delivered them here...'' Miley frowned.

Lilly walked around the counter and got next to Miley. ''You're right...Thank you.'' She softly said as she pressed her lips on Miley's. She ran her hands on her hair, as she felt Miley's hands gripping her waist.

''Milk ! We need milk!'' Lilly's mom exclaimed, a little embarrassed by the girls' display of affection. ''I'm going to the grocery store! bye.'' she said very fast. And just like that, she disappeared through the back door.

The girls giggled in the kiss and broke apart.

''We made your mom run away...So, now that we're alone...'' Miley said, a lot in her mind.

''Nope missy. I'm eating those pancakes!'' Lilly exclaimed as she grabbed a pancake and put it on her plate. ''Want one?''

''No, thanks, I've already got breakfast.'' Miley smiled as she watched Lilly literally attack the poor pancake. She put a strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear and kept looking at her lovingly.

''I'm supposed to get my driving license today. Wanna come?'' Lilly said as she was chewing. ''Oh my gosh, they are soooo good!'' She exclaimed as she took another bite.

''I... Er...I'm sorry Lilly.'' Miley stuttered. ''I have a Hannah thing scheduled.''

''You scheduled something the day of my birthday?'' Lilly frowned a little hurt, her fork raised in the air.

''Not me. The producers.''

Lilly sighed. ''I guess this is the price I have to pay for having a popstar as a girlfriend...Sometimes, it really sucks...''

''I'm sorry...'' Miley said, looking down. She hated hurting Lilly. But she didn't have a choice.

''I know...'' Lilly ate another bite. ''I'll see you after then...right?''

''First thing first. Promise.'' Miley smiles a little and leaned to give her a quick kiss. She licked Lilly's lips, tasting the sweet aroma of chocolate. Lilly shuddered.

''You're right. Those are good.'' Miley winked.

Lilly giggled and kept devouring the pancakes.

* * *

Lilly got out the shower and quickly made her way back to her room. Miley was sitting at her desk, busy with the laptop. 

''Did you know that Hannah had been seen kissing Zac Effron behind Vanessa's back?'' She frowned looking at the screen.

Lilly scoffed. ''I'm doomed. How can I compete with him? I'm nothing like him...'' she said dramatically, putting her underwear on.

''I think you d...'' Miley said turning towards Lilly. But she stopped suddenly, taken aback by the view in front of her: Lilly in her underwear, her body slightly wet. Lilly looked at her amused.

''You like?''

Miley nodded, unable to say anything. Lilly grinned and walked towards Miley who spread her legs apart making room for Lilly. She held her by the waist, leaning her head on her stomach as Lilly wrapped her arms around her neck. Miley pulled back a little and looked up to a smiling Lilly. ''You know I love you, right?''

Lilly scoffed. ''It's not like you have a choice! I mean, look at me!'

Miley giggled and kissed Lilly's stomach. She saw goose bumps appear on her skin as soon as her lips made contact with her body. She kissed her again, and again, and again, eliciting shudders from Lilly.

''Girls? I'm home!'' they suddenly heard Lilly's mom exclaim from downstairs.

''Awww man!'' Lilly groaned. ''She always ruined everything!''

''that she does.'' Miley smiled as she kissed a last time Lilly's stomach.

Lilly headed back to her bed, grabbing her top as Miley turned back to the laptop. ''It's almost noon. I should get going.'' She said as she got up.

Lilly zipped up her jeans and nodded. ''Kay. Call me when you're done!''

''I sure will. Good luck for your test but I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine.''

''I hope. I have a few things in my mind we could do if I had my driving license.''

Miley frowned, amused. ''Oh, really?''

''Yep...'' Lilly grinned. ''But I won't tell you... Not yet.''

''I hate when you're being all cryptic.'' Miley grumbled.

Lilly giggled and gave her a peck on the lips. ''Go.'' She whispered in her ear. ''Or Hannah's gonna be really late.'' She purred.

Miley smiled and squeezed Lilly's hand. ''You have a happy birth-day...I'll take care of your night...'' She soothed seductively.

''Thanks.''

Miley left the room, and Lilly laid down on her bed.

* * *

''I got it!!'' Lilly exclaimed as she ran towards her mother. ''I got it, I got it, I got it!'' 

''Okay! I get it!'' Lilly's mom smiled. They were standing outside the driving testing center.

''I can't wait to tell Miley!'' Lilly cried as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her girlfriend's number.

''Hey there, it's Miley. Leave a message! And if it's Lilly, I love you and happy birthday!''

Lilly smiled. Miley had changed her voice mail just for her.

''Biiiip''

''Okay, that was cute, Miley.'' She said to the voicemail. ''And I love you too. Guess you're a little busy right now. I'll call you back later!'' She hung up and got in the car next to her mom.

''Can I drive?''

''Errr...''

''Come on Mom, I have my license now!''

''I know, but I want to get back home as soon as possible. I don't have time to respect the speed limit.''

''What a bad example you make! I'm so shocked!'' Lilly teased her mom.

''Whatever.''

Lilly's mom finally pulled up in the driveway and Lilly got off the car, soon followed by her mother.

''Gosh, it's only 5 and it's already dark!'' Lilly grumbled. ''Hey, mom, I was thinking. Maybe we could go to car seller tomorrow...''

''Lilly, you don't have the money...''

''I know...'' Lilly looked down. ''I just wish I could drive now. What's the point of having a driving license without a car? It's completely absurd!''

''Honey, we agreed. You will have to earn your money to get your car. I can't afford to buy you a car right now...'' Lilly's mom said as she opened the front door.

They stepped in. ''I know. I was just sa...''

''Surprise!!!!''

Lilly literally jumped as the light switched on. All of her friends were there. She felt a pair of arms wrapping around her stomach from behind. No need to look back, she knew it was Miley. She leaned in the embrace, her knees still weak from the 'shock.'

''We got you good...'' Miley whispered in her ear.

''That... that you did.'' Lilly said, her heart still racing.

''Happy birthday.'' Miley breathed out before kissing her cheek tenderly.

''So... I take it you weren't really ''busy'' today...'' Lilly smirked.

''Nope...'' Miley beamed as Lilly turned over to face her.

''I love you so much.'' Lilly grinned. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her close for a slow and tender kiss.

''Hello Lilly!''

Lilly still wrapping in her girlfriend's arms, turned around so she could see who was greeting her. Her laugh stopped and soon a huge smile appeared on her lips.

''Dad!'' she exclaimed as she gave him a big hug. ''What are you doing here?'' she muffled into his chest. ''I thought you still had a few more months to do in rehab.'' (**A/N**: See ''Sweet Dad of mine'')

''I do... I just had a special authorization for your sweet sixteen. Your mom actually helped on that one.''

''Yeah I did,'' Lilly's mom said as she joined them.

''So, how long are you gonna stay?''

''Till the party's over...''

''That's it?'' Lilly said a little disappointed.

''Yes. I'm sorry Lilly... but you know the deal...''

''Yeah... anyways, I'm glad you're here.'' She said giving him one more hug. Her dad hugged back and pulled away. ''Now, go back to your girl. She looks kinda lonely.'' he smiled.  
Lilly turned towards Miley who was standing next to Oliver and Becca, but was looking at her lovingly. She could see she wanted to be with her. Lilly smiled to her dad. ''Come with me Dad.'' They headed towards Miley. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

''Miss me?''

''Every single second.'' Miley breathed out, pressing her lips against Lilly's once more. Lilly smiled in the kiss, and tightened her grasp.

''Alright girls, want us to come back later?'' Lilly's dad said in a joking tone.

''Sorry...'' Lilly said as she let go of Miley.

''Still going strong I take it?'' Her dad smiled.

''Yeah...'' Lilly said as she looked lovingly at the girl in her arms.

''It's gonna be what... 5 months?''

''Six actually. Sunday.'' Miley said proudly.

''Wow! When I was your age...''

''Yeah, we know, television didn't exist...''

''Okay, Oliver, how old do you think I am?'' Lilly's dad asked sarcastically.

''I... errr... '' Oliver said blushing.

''It's okay Ollie, I was kidding...'' He said giving him a tap on his shoulder.

''Right. Ah ah!'' Oliver forced a laugh.

''So, I was saying, when I was your age, the longest relationship I had lasted about 3 weeks. I'm proud of you girls. You're perfect for each other. In fact, I...''

''Steve, can I talk to you a second please?'' Lilly's mom grabbed her ex husband's arm and dragged him away, leaving Lilly, Miley, Oliver and Becca with an amused look on their face.

''Your mom and your dad are gonna...'' Oliver started, but he was cut off by Lilly's hands covering his mouth. ''Don't you dare speak another word.'' Oliver nodded silently.

Lilly removed her hand with a satisfied smile. ''Good. Never talk about my parents in that kind of way. It's just...'' She shivered.

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Becca nodded. ''Once, actually it was last month, I walked in on my parents, doing it.''

''What were you doing in your parents' room?''

''Who says they were doing it in the bedroom? I will never see the kitchen table in the same anymore...'' Becca said shaking her head, wincing. Lilly, Miley and Oliver bit their lips to keep themselves from laughing. Becca noticed. ''oh go ahead guys! Laugh! I guess it's pretty funny when it's not your parents who are involved...'' She said with a small smile.

The party went on. Lilly opened her gifts, blew her sixteen candles even though she didn't want to do that. She had to make a wish. That we cannot reveal here for we want it to come true, and believe me you want it to come true...

* * *

At around 2am, the party came to an end. 

''Bye you guys!'' Lilly exclaimed as she watched the last guests walk away. It was just her parents, Miley and Oliver now.

''Gosh Lilly, please, let me go home!'' Oliver begged.

''Not until you help us cleaning. It's one of your privileges as one of my best friend.'' She said proudly, as she handed him a mope.

''Well sometimes, being your best friend sucks!'' Oliver snapped. But he grabbed the mope anyways and started to clean.

''Lilly? Can you come over here for a sec?'' Her dad called.

Lilly put the glasses in the sink and headed towards the door. ''What's uuuuu ...'' the rest of the word stayed stuck in her throat as she saw what was in front of her. A car...a light shade of grey car with a ribbon on it... A birthday car.

''Huh?'' Lilly said looking around her, stunned. Her dad, mom, Miley and Oliver were all there, looking at her with amused and loving face.

''I... how... why... what... I mean...'' Lilly tried to speak, but she couldn't make any sense.

''Lilly, honey, breath!'' Her mom laughed as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. ''Yes, this is your car. It's a used car though. Your dad helped me pick it so I think it's safe to say it's a good one. However, your dad didn't want anything to do with an automatic car...''

''Yeah! I think every woman should know how to drive a stick.'' He said proudly. ''Anyways, Sally has 34,000 miles, 5 gea...''

''Sally?'' Lilly frowned, cutting him off.

''I mean... the car...'' Her dad let out a little embarrassed. He cleared his throat and continued excitedly, hovering around the car. ''As I was saying, 5 gears, electric windows, airbags, radio/CD, 5 seats, central locking, solid paint, air conditioning.''

Lilly looked at her dad with wide eyes. He stopped. ''You know, you love cars way too much!''

He smiled. ''But I love you more...''

''Awwww.'' Lilly, Miley, Lilly's mom, and... Oliver said.

Lilly's eyes started to tear up. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' she said, envelopping her parents in a group hug. ''I don't know how you did it. I mean, I know we don't have that kind of money... you must have sacrificed a lot...''

''Don't worry about it honey! It's all good!'' Her dad said, reassuringly.

''I can't thank you enough for this. I love you so much!'' Lilly said, tightening her grasp around them.

''We love you too, sweetie.'' Lilly's mom replied, kissing her forehead.

Her parents left a few minutes later, leaving the three friends together, enjoying the present.

''Oh boy!'' Lilly squealed. ''I... I... I can't believe it! I thought I was gonna have to save for months just to be able to get a tire! But now... now... wow!''

Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist. ''I have a car...'' Lilly breathed out.

''That you do!'' Miley smiled.

''I still can't believe it! I mean, I can see it, but it seems so... unreal!''

''What your parents did was pretty amazing...''

''Yeah, I had a new bike for my sixteenth birthday,'' Oliver stated.

They laughed and Lilly made her way towards the door. She opened it and sat behind the wheel.

''This.Is. She said as Miley sat next to her.

''Yeah, so I guess now Hannah Montana doesn't need her limo anymore.'' Miley jocked.

''Heck no! There's no way we're gonna give up limo ride!''

Miley laughed and leaned to kiss Lilly.

''Okay guys, I gotta go. See you later.'' Oliver said. But the girls were too busy with each other to really pay attention. ''Girls...'' He groaned as he walked away.

Miley and Lilly giggled looking at each other. ''Come on,'' Lilly breathed out. They stepped out of the car and Lilly took her girlfriend by the hand, grabbing a blanket on her way. She led her towards the back of the backyard and made them sit on a small lounge.

Lilly laid down and pulled Miley next to her. She covered them both with the blanket. It didn't take Miley too long to snuggle up her nose in Lilly's neck.

''You smell good.'' She said as she kissed her in the neck.

''Thanks.''

They laid in silent for a few minutes, enjoying the night.

''Miley?''

''Hm?''

''I've been doing some thinking lately...'' Lilly stopped, expecting Miley to tease her or something, but nothing.

''Wow, I'm impressed.''

''Why? Because I didn't say anything to mock you?'' Miley smiled.

''Yeah...''

''Well, it's your birthday...'' She replied as she lightly caressed Lilly's stomach. ''Anything bad will come out of this mouth tonight.''

''That's what you say now... Wait till later.'' Lilly replied with a sexy grin.

''Lilly!''

''What?! You know it's true!''

''I can't help it if you make me feel that way.'' Miley pouted.

''I'm not complaining...'' Lilly smiled as she kissed her on her forehead.

''Anyways, you were thinking... and?''

''And since our six months anniversary is next weekend, and since we happen to have a week off, maybe we could go somewhere...'' Lilly let her voice trail off to let what she had said sink into Miley.

''Do you have anything in mind...?'' Miley smiled as she could feel something goog was about to happen.

''Remember when you saw Oliver and me in my house the other night?'' (**A/N** : See ''Run Baby Run'')

Miley nodded and straightened up on one her elbow to look at Lilly as she continued. ''We were discussing something. I knew that Oliver's uncle has a chalet in Utah, in a ski resort. And I thought we could spend a few days there, just you and me. ''

Miley had a huge smile on her face.

''Oliver told me his uncle was okay with it... My mom is too... So now, if you're dad and most importantly you, are up for it, we c...''

Miley threw herself in Lilly's arms, rolling on top of her and kissed her passionately.

''I guess that's a yes...'' Lilly grinned when the kiss broke off. Miley didn't reply and sealed the deal with another tender kiss. She rested her head on Lilly's chest as Lilly wrapped her arms around her.

''Wait, how are we gonna get there?'' Miley asked, looking up at her.

''Road trip...?'' Lilly smiled shyly.

''Oh, you're so good!'' Miley grinned.

''I try...'' Lilly replied with a smile.

Miley kissed her in the neck, and Lilly tightened her grip around her waist, enjoying the sensation of her lover's lips on her skin.

''Can I ask you a favor Miles? No, two actually...''

''Yeah, anything.'' Miley said still nibbling Lilly's neck.

''Can you not plan anything on our anniversary and let me take care of everything?'' Miley stopped a few seconds and glanced at Lilly pleading eyes.

''Okay...'' She smiled.

''Thanks.''

''What's the second favor?''

''Don't stop what you were doing...'' Lilly said slyly.

''I wasn't planning on it...'' Miley replied seductively, leaning back down, and sucking on her girlfriend's pulse point.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: **Don't forget to tell me what you think ! The more reviews, the quicker the updates:-)


	2. Ride with me

**Author's note** Thank you so so much for all the reviews !!! I'm glad you're still with me after all this time…

Chapter 2 is on, and it's all for you ! Enjoy ! I hope you like the story. I know it's just two chapters of it, not the most interesting either, but... :-)

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hannah Montana

**Tell Me Something, Chapter 2**

The week went smoothly for the two girls. Miley couldn't wait to spend a whole week with Lilly. It took a lot of persuasion to convince her dad to let her go. The fact that Oliver had some family there helped a lot.

Wednesday night, Miley was packing her bags when she received a text message from Lilly.

_Don't__ forget those underwear u bought last week. did't have a good look at them... need to check if they fit u well... Love you! Sweet dreams. Your Lilly._

_My Lilly..._ Miley couldn't believe it would be 6 months Sunday that Lilly and she were dating. It was too good to be true. Lilly amazed her, in every way, and she couldn't help but falling more in love each hour of each day. Lilly was sixteen, she was almost sixteen herself too. They had the rest of their life ahead of us, and Miley already knew one thing for sure: Lilly was going to be a part of it. In fact, she was going to be the most important part of it. Sometimes, she thought she was crazy to already think about their life together together... But it was an evidence for her. It couldn't be different. There was no other scenario possible.

However, she didn't know what Lilly thought about all this. She knew Lilly was more the kind of person to think about the present. Miley was a little scared that Lilly didn't see herself married with her, or have a family together. However, their past history had hinted at it. But still, Lilly hadn't talked about that yet. Maybe it was too soon. It's only been six months... _the best six months of my life though... _Miley smiled. She quickly replied to Lilly.

_Way ahead of you. Already packed... Gonna miss your warmth tonight... Won't be able to sleep much, my mind and body are too stuck on you. I love you Lilly. Have a good night._

She put her bags in the corner of her room, and headed towards the bathroom getting ready for the night. A few minutes, later, she was under the covers, facing Lilly's picture on her nightstand. She drifted to sleep, the familiar butterflies in her stomach never leaving her.

The next morning, Lilly was at her locker, grasping the books she needed for her first period. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled.

''Hey Chris.'' She said in a seductive voice that cost her a gently slap on her stomach. She giggled and turned around. Miley was looking at her, a fake pout on her face.

''I'm sorry...?'' Lilly apologized, amused.

''You're gonna have to do waaaay better than that, missy.'' Miley frowned and crossing her arms on her chest.

''oh, is that so? How about this?'' Lilly said, as she leaned and kissed Miley in the neck. She felt Miley shudder. Miley gripped her waist as Lilly kept brushing her lips all over her neck.

''O...okay... You're forgiven.'' She managed to say. ''Now stop that if you don't want to find yourself pin against the lockers...''

''Who said I didn't want it?'' Lilly smirked as she pulled back and looked into Miley's eyes.

''Sweet Nibblets Lilly, no teasing at school. You know how weak I am when it comes to you, me, and well... you know...''

''Sex?'' Lilly smirked.

Miley looked around, shocked that Lilly could mention the real nature of their relationship.

''Come on, Miles, everybody knows since the little incident with Becca!'' Lilly exclaimed (**A/N** : See ''Sweet girlfriend's of Mine.'')

''I know, but still...''

''You're so prude...''

''Am not!'' Miley cried, putting her fists on her hips.

Lilly giggled, and grabbed Miley by the waist to kiss her. ''Come on, Mr Corelli's waiting for us...''

They locked hands and they headed towards their classroom.

Miley was going over Lilly's after school. She was going to spend the night there so that they could leave early in the morning. They had the Friday off. Well, it wasn't exactly true. They had one class early in the morning, but their parents exceptionally allowed them to skip it...

At the end of the day, Lilly was waiting for Miley outside the highschool. She was sitting in a bench, reading a book. Her blonde hair was floating with the breeze. Miley approached her from behind, and put a light kiss on her cheek. Lilly looked up and smiled.

''Hey...''

''Ready to go?''

''Yep.'' Lilly said as she put her book back in her back pack and grabbed Miley's hand in her own. They walked to the Truscott's house. They weren't talking, just enjoying the presence of each other was enough.

''I have some news for you...'' Miley said suddenly. Lilly looked at her showing Miley that she had her full attention.

''Is it a good kind of news or more like an Amber and Ashley kind of news...'' she frowned.

''the answer would be little b...''

''ok...I'm listening.''

''You know how my dad is when it comes to me and traveling... and boys. Well in that case, girl...''

''Yeah...?''

''Well, he did say yes for the trip and everything. But, yesterday…I came downstairs… and I surprised him watching Dr Phil... Next thing I know, I'm having breakfast this morning while he's saying that basically... Roxyiscomingwithus...'' Miley blurted out the last part very quickly afraid of Lilly's reaction.

Lilly let go of her hand and looked at Miley in disbelief...

''Roxy is coming with us?! Roxy?! Roxy like a puma? Roxy Roxy?'' Lilly cried, waving her arms in the air, dismayed.

''I'm sorry... But I didn't have a say in the matter. We're not adults yet. I'm not even sixteen! We should have expected something like this...''

Lilly didn't say anything. She had this annoyed look on her face, her eyebrows raised.

''Lilly?'' Miley shyly said. ''You're mad...?'' She took her hand.

Lilly let out a sigh. ''Nah, I'm not mad... I'm just... disappointed. It was supposed to be just the two of us.''

''It will be! I made Roxy promise to stay away, to not sleep in the same room as us. Heck, she's not gonna even be on the same stairs!''

Lilly giggled. '' And I guess you're dad is right too... All that matter is that we're gonna be together for a week, 24/7.'' she smirked.

''That's for sure.'' Miley smirked back. She leaned towards her girlfriend and lightly kissed her. ''Come on, we've got finishing packing.''

* * *

The alarm buzzed off and Lilly rolled over, turning her off with a yawn. 5.30am. She heard Miley let out a groan as she turned to the other side, trying to get back to sleep.

''Mileeyyy.'' Lilly said in a singing voice. ''Road trip, remember?''

''I dwu wannphh geeet uppff'' she heard Miley muffle in her pillow. Lilly smiled and rolled on top of Miley's back, kissing her in the back of her neck. Miley let out a moan. Lilly kept kissing her along her neck and her nude shoulder. Then she went down her back, following her spine. Lilly smiled, seeing the goose bumps she elicited from Miley. She suddenly stopped as she got to the small of Miley's back and stood up, getting off the bed.

''Where are you going?'' Miley cried, straightening up on her elbows and looking over at Lilly, now fully awake.

''Shower!'' Lilly said, as she put a shirt on and headed out of her room.

''You're such a tease!!'' Miley exclaimed to Lilly's attention.

''And you love it!'' She could hear Lilly say from the corridor.

Miley couldn't deny it. She loved it. She loved her... She fell back on her pillow, a smile on her face.

Lilly threw the last bag in the trunk of the car, and headed back to the house.

''Alright, everything's in the car...''

''... and our lunch is ready.'' Miley finished with a smile as she pointed at the cooler on the counter.

''I guess we're ready to go... Mom?'' Lilly called.

''Coming!'' Her mom replied from the stairs. She appeared in her bathrobe, her hair still messy and her eyes heavy with sleep.

''I'm sorry we forced to get out of bed so early.'' Miley said apologetically.

''It's alright.'' Lilly's mom replied, fumbling her way into the living room. ''Besides, you being away and me having the house to myself for a week largely make up for it.''

The girls laughed and gave her a hug.

''Drive safe and call me when you get there.'' she said to her daughter. ''No, call me at lunch. No, no, no, every two hours would be better. You know you're supposed to take a break from driving every two hours, right? I don't know if it's in the law or anything, but still, you have to respect this rule...''

''Mom!'' Lilly called to try to make her mom stop rambling.

''Because you know, if you don't, you might get into an accident and...''

''Mom!''

Lilly's mom stopped and looked at her daughter quizzically. ''What?''

''I KNOW ! So stop worrying, alright? Everything's gonna be fine. I'll call any time I get a chance. And you can call anyt... I mean, when necessary...'' No way she was gonna allow her mom to call them whenever she wanted.

''Fine...'' Her mom groaned in the same fashion way than her daughter. ''Be careful. Love you girls.''

''Love you too.'' They replied in unison and they stepped outside, the cooler in Miley's arms.

They suddenly heard a horn and looked in that direction. They saw a black van in the opposite side of Lilly's house. Roxy was waving at the girl from the window, a big excited smile on her lips.

''A black van? Seriously?'' Miley cried in disbelief.

''At least we can have an eyyye on her.'' Lilly said mimicking Roxy, and getting a giggle from her girlfriend. They waved at Roxy.

''Hey girls!'' She cried from the car. ''Ready to hit the rooaaddd?'' she said in her usual peachy tone.

The girls rolled their eyes and Miley gave a thumb up to her bodyguard, a fake smile on her face. They got into the car. Miley settled the cooler in the back seat as Lilly faster her seatbelt and turn the contact in.

''You know how to drive a stick?'' Miley frowned, looking at Lilly interrogatively and fastening her seatbelt.

''Yeah... Who doesn't know how to drive a stick!'' Lilly replied casually

''Err... Everyone!''

Lilly scoffed and turned the engine. She engaged the first gear and... The engine coughed and stopped... Miley giggled.

''Okay, this was soooo not my fault!!'' Lilly exclaimed as she turned the engine back on. Miley looked at her amused but let it go. Lilly was so cute when she was flustered. Lilly finally made it out of the driveway, and off they were.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they entered the highway. Lilly looked in her rear view mirror and saw Roxy's van following her a few meters away.

''Do you think we could lose her, let's say... accidently?'' She smirked to her girlfriend.

''I would be totally up for that, but your car is probably hooked up with an electronic device that only Roxy knows off... it would be pointless...''

''Maaan,'' Lilly groaned.

''Stop thinking about her okay? Our anniversary is in two days, we're gonna spend eight whole days with each other, but most importantly seven long and beautiful nights...'' Miley put a hand on Lilly's right arm and smirked seductively at her. Lilly let go of the wheel, still holding it with her left hand and grabbed Miley's hand.

''Hands on the wheel Truscott!'' They suddenly heard.

''eeeep'' Lilly squealed. Roxy was driving on their left. She had a loudspeaker in front of her mouth, and was staring at the girls from her seat. Lilly quickly put back her right hand on the wheel.

''How long before we get there?'' Lilly sighed as she focused on the road ahead of her.

''Long...very very loooong.'' Miley groaned.

After two hours driving, Lilly heard a beeping sound coming from under Miley's seat. Miley jumped surprised.

''Sweet nibblets, what the heck is that?''

''I don't know... it's coming from down there.'' Lilly said, pointed her chin towards Miley's seat. Miley bent down and slid a hand under. A few seconds later, she pulled out a talkie walkie.

''You must be kidding me...'' Lilly said.

''Puma to love birds, Puma to love birds, do you hear me?'' a cracking voice said through the speaker. No need to say who the ''puma'' was. Lilly giggled. Roxy was definitely something.

''Love birds to Puma...'' Miley replied hesitantly in the talkie walkie as she eyed Lilly.

''Time to take a break girls. Over.''

''Over where?'' Miley questioned.

''No. Over. As in over over. Over.''

''Crazy puma say what?''

''What does your daddy teach you? You have to say 'over' when you're done talking, that way, I know I got everything you were saying...''

''Fine... over.''

''Next area's in two miles. Break then. Over.''

''Got you. Over.'' Miley put the talkie walkie in the headboard. ''That lady is crazy I tell you.''

''No surprise there.'' Lilly smiled.

''But that's why we love her.'' They both said together.

* * *

The rest of the road went uneventfully. They took regular breaks, Roxy staid vigilant on them, but Lilly was doing perfectly fine on the road. She respected the speed limit, didn't ride too close to the other cars. In the late afternoon, Lilly saw that Miley was struggling to keep her eyes open, so she told her she could stop fighting and just resting. Miley did try to say to Lilly that she needed company because driving on the highway was boring, and she could fall asleep too. But Lilly reassured her, saying that Roxy was behind her butt and that she won't be allowed to even blink. Miley complied, but not before turning the radio on. ''Just in case.'' she smiled as she kissed Lilly's right shoulder and leaned back on her seat. She shifted slightly so that she could see Lilly's face, which made Lilly smirked. She looked at her a few minutes and finally closed her eyes with a grin on her face.

* * *

''Miley...'' she heard a sweet voice called. Miley was resting in a semi fetal position in Lilly's car. ''hmm..'' She mumbled, still half asleep. She suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers and she smiled. Lilly.

''Miley...'' Lilly called again. ''We're at the motel. You need to get out.''

''I don't want to.'' she grumbled.

''I don't want you to sleep in the car. I want you in the bed with me, keeping me warm...'' Lilly leaned her mouth to Miley's ear and breathed: ''and stuff.''

''and _stuff_?'' Miley smirked, her eyes still closed.

''Hmm hmm.'' Lilly nodded, straightening up, and opening her door.

''What kind of stuff?''

''ah, I can't tell you... I will have to show you...'' Lilly didn't let Miley the time to say anything, quickly getting out of the car. Miley groaned. Lilly had such a power on her. Lilly's plan had worked though. She was now fully awake. She grabbed her coat and stepped out of the car. She looked around her. The night had fallen. She looked at her watch. 10.15pm. Roxy's van was parked right next to them. They were in the parking of a small two star motel. She could see a pool, although, the rather cold wind didn't give the customers the leisure to enjoy it. She stretched and saw Lilly and Roxy coming out of the reception.

''okay, we got the keys, now on with the bags.'' Roxy said. Miley smiled. Roxy was supposed to be invisible during that week. But right, she really wasn't. However, Miley didn't mind. For now. She had to admit she liked having her around, especially at that time of night, in a motel where they didn't know anyone...

Lilly opened the trunk and started grabbing some bags. ''Get your butt over here sleepy head, and use those nice arms of yours to grab a few bags.'' she said to Miley flashing her a smile.

''Your wish my command.'' Miley said with a small curtsy.

The girls made their way in the corridor, each of them carrying their load of bags. Roxy's room was on the first floor, as promised. They arrived in front of the room 21 and Lilly inserted the card in the magnetic box, unlocking the door. She stepped in the room, soon followed by Miley. They looked around them, inspecting where they were going to spend the night. It wasn't a four star hotel, but for one night, it would be enough. She settled the bags next to the bed, as Lilly put the others next to the door.

''I guess you're taking the right side of the bed.'' Lilly smiled.

''You guess right.'' Miley smiled back. Miley grinned even more when she realized they had their couple habits. It was going to be a test for them. One week, 24/7 together, with no supervision, no friends, or family around. _Maybe I'll get my answers at the end of the week... _

Lilly took a quick shower, relaxing her muscles from all the driving. She loved driving, and thanks to the many hours she spent with her mom on the road, it wasn't as hard as she expected it would be. As she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her pjs, she saw Miley coming her way, her own towel in her hand. They smiled at each other lovingly and shared a kiss.

''I love you,'' they said at the same time. Miley giggled and made her way towards the bathroom. Lilly's eyes followed her. Miley winked at her as she closed the door. Lilly let herself fall down the bed with a satisfied smile. She was happy. Even more than happy. Ecstatic. She had just lived the perfect six months of her life. She wouldn't change anything. She loved to live in the moment with Miley. She enjoyed every single second spend with her.

Lilly's phone suddenly rang, pulling her out of her reverie. She looked at the screen and smiled., picking up. ''Hey mom''

''Hi. How are you girls doing?''

''Good... Everything's fine.''

''You're not driving Roxy's nuts?''

''Too late for that...'' Lilly smirked.

''Lilly...''

''Relax... No, we're not driving Roxy nuts. It's kind of the contrary actually. She watches our every move...''

''I sure hope so! You're only 16. You're a girl, an hormonal teenager alone with her girlfriend, you're...''

''Mum, we're on our way to bed...'' Lilly interrupted. ''We need to rest, so if you don't mind...''

''Okay, I got it! I hang up! Love you!''

''Love you too.''

Miley got out off the shower as Lilly was putting her cell phone on the bedside.

''Was that your mom?'' she asked as she kept drying her wet hair with a towel. She had wrapped her body in another longer white towel.

Lilly looked at her and her eyes widened. She zoned out, consumed by the thought of Miley's body naked under that towel. That easily removable towel.

''Earth to Lilly...?'' Miley said, waving a hand in front of Lilly's eyes. But she was Lilly lightly licked her lips and she knew. She knew what was going on in Lilly's mind.

She smirked. ''Why don't you stop fantasizing and kiss me already.''

This seemed to do the trick, because she was soon pinned by Lilly against the wall, her lips crashed by hers. Miley's hands disappear under Lilly's top, rubbing her stomach.

''So... how about... those... stuff... you were talking about?'' She asked as she kissed Lilly's neck, making Lilly grin.

''It was starting by this...'' Lilly replied as she grabbed Miley's towel and untied it, making it fall on the ground. She kissed her on her collarbone as she grabbed her hips. She pressed her body against Miley's, making Miley moan loudly. ''And it was ending... over... there.'' She breathed out, pointing at the bed.

''Sounds like fun...'' Miley said as Lilly's wandered over her breast. She shuddered.

''You have no idea...'' she heard Lilly say. But she was more focused on the pair of lips going down her chest.

About half an hour later, Miley let out her last scream of the night, as Lilly fell down on top of her, panting. ''Gosh... You were on... fire.'' She said, trying to catch her breath, as she stroked Lilly's hair. Lilly smiled. ''You're making me this way...'' She straightened up on her forearms, hovering above Miley's head, her hair falling down on each side of her flushed face. She leaned down and gave Miley a tender kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. ''I love you, Miley.''

Miley put Lilly's hair behind her ears so that she could see her eyes. ''I love you too.''

Lilly laid back down and rolled off Miley's body. She grabbed Miley's left arm and rolled on her right side, pulling Miley with her, so that now, Miley was spooning her back. Miley smiled and tightened her grip around her girlfriend's waist. They closed their eyes and held on each other.

''Lilly?'' Miley called after a while.

''Mmm?''

''Do you ever think about the future?''

''Yeah...sometimes.'' Lilly replied, her voice heavy with sleep.

''about our life in a few years, in college,...''

''Hmm hmm.''

''I... I do too. I have this dream about us. You know, after we graduate. It's been six months. I love you, and you love me, and maybe...'' Miley stopped as she heard a snoozing noise coming from Lilly. She slightly looked over her, and saw her angel peacefully asleep in her arms. She smiled. ''Another time... Night Lilly.'' She whispered in her ear and kissed her on the neck. Lilly unconsciously smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer into Miley's body.

* * *

**Author's note**Ready for chapter 3? Just have to wait a little (till I get a hold on a computer in the library that is...) Don't forget to review guys, to say if I need to change anything or if you like where the episode is going, or even suggest what you want to read... 


	3. Cabin's fever rising

**Author's note:** Chapter 3's waiting for you guys ! Thanks for the reviews ! As usual, you're the best !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana, but I sure do own this plot...

* * *

**Tell me Something, Chapter 3**

Saturday morning, at exactly 7.30 am, the girls were awakened by a loud knock on her room's door and Roxy's voice yelling ''If you don't want to celebrate your anniversary in that crappy motel, you better get moving and get ready! We're leaving in 45 minutes!''

Lilly stirred slightly but she soon noticed a weight on her back. She giggled. Once again, Miley had settled on her back while she was sleeping, draping her left arm around her waist, holding her tightly. She felt Miley rolled off from her body to her side of the bed. ''Gosh! If it wasn't for Roxy, I think we would have spent all day lying here.''

''yeah, but we would have done much more than lying...'' she heard Lilly mumble in the pillow. Miley let out a laugh and placed a kiss on Lilly's bare back. She then got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, not bothering covering her naked skin. Lilly opened her left eye just in time to see Miley's silhouette disappear in the bathroom. She smiled and let out a content sigh.

''Care to join me?'' She suddenly heard Miley exclaim. Lilly didn't even think twice and basically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She opened the curtain and saw Miley waiting for her, her hair and body already wet.

''You took longer than I thought.'' She teased her. Lilly smiled and didn't reply, preferring using her lips to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

They were soon back on the road and it was around 5pm when they started riding up the mountains.

''oh god, I'm gonna be sick.'' Miley suddenly said. Lilly turned slightly her head and saw how pale her girlfriend looked.

''Okay, Miley, I love you, but there is no way you're gonna throw up in this car. So, just open the window and try to breathe into the fresh air until I can find a spot where we can stop, kay?'' she said as she gently stroked Miley's hair and cheek.

Miley nodded and opened her window, leaning in the fresh air. Meanwhile, Lilly grabbed the talkie walkie and called Roxy, telling her that they needed to stop.

''Okay, hold on one more minute, I see an emergency line right ahead.'' Lilly said a while after.

''Thank god,'' Miley whispered, feeling she was reaching her limit.

As soon as Lilly stopped, Miley flew the door open and jumped out of the car. She bent down next to a tree... and well, let's say that what she had eaten that day had been returned to the nature. Lilly came close to her. With one her hand, she held Miley's hair, and she used the other to rub her back, trying to ease down her body.

''How're you feeling?'' Lilly asked her when Miley finally stop emptying her stomach.

''Better...'' She replied, straightening up. She was shaking. Lilly took off her sweat shirt, and put it around Miley's shoulders. Roxy came towards them, a bottle of water and a tissue in her hand. Miley grabbed the tissue and started cleaning herself, mouthbath and all.

''You wanna sit down, Miles?'' Lilly asked sweetly trying to find something to make Miley feel better. Lilly had her arms around herself. She only had a light top on. It was winter, and the altitude wasn't helping either.

''No, I feel better now.'' Miley smiled. ''I just want to get if over with. Besides, you're shaking...'' Miley said as she wrapped her arms around Lilly.

''We better get going then. Oh, I already chained up the tires, so we're good to go'' Roxy said, as she clapped her hands together.

The girls looked at each other, impressed.

''Gosh, I take back anything I said about Roxy being here. I'm so glad she's with us.'' Lilly smiled. Miley smiled back and gave her girlfriend a slight peck. Then, they let go of each other reluctantly and went back to the car.

The higher they got, the more they could see snow on the trees and on the road. It was rather slippery, but Lilly seemed to manage quite well. Miley glanced at her and saw how Lilly was focused on the road.

''You're beautiful.'' She breathed.

Lilly raised an eyebrow and glanced over her girlfriend. ''Yeah... especially with that big frown on my forehead,'' she joked.

''I mean, besides that.'' Miley teased.

''Hey !!! You weren't supposed to say that!'' Lilly squealed.

''Sorry Truscott. Only speaking the truth.'' Miley shrugged, smiling inside.

''Yeah, I guess you're right. You're the cute one in this relationship.'' Lilly said, matter of factly.

''Awww. And you're the beautiful one.'' Miley replied, her teasing mood suddenly disappearing. She gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek, grabbing her right hand.

''Err Miley. This car is not automatic one... As much as I'm enjoying this, I kinda need my hand to drive...''

''Oops sorry.'' Miley said sheepishly. ''Did I mention I hate sticks?''

''In many ways...'' Lilly smirked.

''Lilly!''

Lilly laughed. ''Love you!''

* * *

The ride up went smoothly and about half an hour later they arrived in the small resort called High El Dorado. They passed the main town and continued a little further, arriving in the chalet area.

''Gosh, it's so beautiful. It's so different from Malibu.''

''Duh!'' Lilly laughed. Miley was going to say something back when she was interrupted by a voice raisonnant through the talkie walkie.

''Puma to Lovebirds. Puma to Lovebirds. Over.''

Miley smiled and grabbed the apparel. ''Lovebirds to Puma. What's up? Over.''

''Just to let you know, the chalet will be on your left in about a mile. Over.''

''Okay, thanks Roxy. Over.'' She put it back on the headboard and turned to Lilly. ''Got it Lils?''

''Got it Miles.'' Lilly smiled.

''Here we go. Petit Ourson.'' Lilly said a minute later as she spotted a sign on the side of the road, indicating the name of the chalet. The chalet was a few meters away, down in the light forest. They parked the cars in the parking spots up next to the road and decided to take care of the luggage later. They made their down a small stair. They had to hold on to the metal banister because the snow made it slippery.

''Sweet freaking flabbit niblets!!''

Lilly and Roxy suddenly froze, looking at Miley half-shocked, half-amused by what they have just heard and the sight in front of them. Miley was laying flat on her stomach, head in the snow. Lilly bit her lips to suppress a laugh when she saw Miley's head covered in white matter pop up.

''Help please?''

''Oh yeah, sorry.'' Lilly and Roxy said.

''Come on Bambi.'' Lilly said as she grabbed Miley's hand and help her stand up. ''It's a good thing Hannah's not that clumsy on stage.''

''There's not ice on stage...'' Miley replied moodily. Lilly gave her a tender kiss and, as by magic, smiley Miley resurfaced. Lilly took her hands leading her the rest of the way; making sure she'd stay up all the time. Roxy followed them and got a few frights of her own almost mimicking Miley's move a few moments ago.

They finally arrived to the large porch of the cabin. There was a small bench next to a window on left side. Some logs had been piled up on the far corner.

''Oww, fireplace...'' Miley winked at Lilly slightly poking her side.

Lilly blushed and glanced at Roxy who pretended to not have heard anything.

''Yes, fireplace... You know, when we're cold after a good day of ski and nothing else. You're right Miley.'' She said quickly shooting quick panicked glances at Roxy.

''Oh come on Lils, it's not like Roxy doesn't know about us!'' Miley giggled, amused by Lilly's awkwardness. ''Right Roxy?''

Roxy ''uh uh! Your parents trust you, I trust you. I trust the fireplace... Just a warning sign would be nice, you know, if you decide to use it for something else from you being **cold**... '' Roxy winked at them.

''Alright, hum. Let's get inside, shall we?'' Lilly said, eager to change the conversation.

The chalet was all wood inside too. They stepped directly inside the living room, with on their left a couch and the TV area. Further down, on the right was the stairs. The kitchen was next to it. There was a small path under the stairs, leading to the fireplace. It was a cozy room with a couch and two armchairs. A library full of dozens of books was covering the walls. There was a large window on the far right side, leading to a deck behind the chalet.

''Wow, it's amazing.'' Lilly stated as she felt Miley's arms wrap around her waist as she leaned her head on her shoulder.

''Yeah... Oliver was right about this place. Thank you for bringing me here.'' Miley said as she placed small kisses on Lilly's neck. Lilly leaned more in her girlfriend's embrace and enjoyed the sensation of her lover's lips on her skin.

''Girls, the bags ain't gonna walk here by themselves!'' They heard Roxy yell from the living room.

The girls laughed. Lilly turned around and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, Miley's arms remaining around her waist. She gave a long kiss and pulled back slightly, her nose brushing against Miley's cheek.

''Guess we'll visit the bedrooms later then...Ready to go back there Bambi?''

''mmmh.'' Miley said too lost in her lover's touch.

''Come on.'' Lilly gently broke the embrace and took Miley's hand in hers, leading her back out before Roxy come get them.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling down. Roxy, she had found a bedroom in the first stair, the guest room. Miley and Lilly had found their perfect bedroom in the second stair. It was actually the former attic. It has been transformed in the master bedroom. The bed was huge.

''Lilly likey...'' She smirked at Miley.

''Oh, I bet you do. I barely have enough room when we sleep together. Always invading my space!''

''I'm not the one sleeping on my girlfriend's back!''

''Well... well... Well...''

''what Miley? You don't have a come back?'' Lilly grinned.

''Nope... I can't deny it... it's not my fault if I need to be as close to you as I can when I sleep... Make me feel safe...'' She admitted shyly, bowing her head.

''Awww. How can I resist that?'' Lilly smiled as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. ''Wanna try the bed?'' She asked as she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist, her eyes sparkling.

Miley nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Sunday morning was finally there. Miley opened her eyes as she stirred away from sleep. As soon as she realized what day it was, her blue eyes brightened making her whole face glow. She turned towards the other side of the bed, hoping to find Lilly and wake her up with a kiss, but she was stunned to see that instead of her girlfriend was an empty spot. Miley straightened up looking around her, trying to find her girlfriend. But there was no one else in the room. Miley frowned and got out of the bed, putting her sleepers and bathrobe on.

As she made her way downstairs, she could smell fresh home-made pancakes. She headed towards the kitchen area and she saw Lilly, standing at the stove, still in her pjs, an apron around her waist. Her hair was in a pony tail, her braid laying on the side of her face. Miley leaned against the wall and glazed at this lovely sight. Lilly in the kitchen... maybe one day we will cook for our children... She silently made her way behind Lilly who was too focused on the pancake baking in the pan to pay attention to anything around her. Miley smiled and grabbed her girlfriend's hips. Lilly jumped and turned around.

''Miley! Gosh, you startled me!'' Lilly exclaimed, her hand on her heart.

''Sorry...'' Miley smiled wrapping her arms around her waist. ''Hap..'' She started to say, but Lilly cut her off.

''no no no Miles, not now. I've got something planned up.''

''Does it have something to do with you, that pastula and your apron?'' Miley smirked.

''First, it's SPA-TU-LA" Lilly mocked, over-articulating the world for her girlfriend. "And second… kinda... But there's more..." She added beaming. But her smile soon faded. ''You were supposed to still be asleep though... I guess I messed up.'' She said disappointed.

''Aww.'' Miley said, holding Lilly tighter. ''You didn't mess anything up.'' She said softly. ''Tell you what. I'm gonna get back upstairs, and give what, ten more minutes? Then, I'll be back downstairs. Does that work for you?''

''Yeah... I guess so...'' Lilly smiled a little. Miley started to walk back upstairs but she turned around and lightly trotted towards Lilly, who was looking at her all confused. Miley flashed her a smile, grabbed her by the neck, and gave her a tender kiss. She pulled back a few seconds later, looking at a dreaming Lilly.

''I've wanted to do that, since the first second I woke up this morning.'' Without adding anything, she slowly turned around and headed back upstairs.

''Boy, she's killing me.'' Lilly said to herself.

Miley was pacing in the bedroom. She had quickly brushed her hair and washed up a little bit. Now, she was waiting. She still had two more minutes to go, and nothing else to do but thinking. She wanted to have a conversation with Lilly. A conversation between their relationship. She wanted to take the next step. But what was the next step? They had told each other ''I love you,'' they had made love, they were out. It's been six months. Six perfect months. A normal couple would think about maybe moving together, or getting engaged. But they were still in highschool. However, a lot of teenagers get engaged in highschool, and even married. Would Lilly be ready for this. Was she ready for this? All Miley knew was that she had those dreams and life experiences that just got her thinking about her future with Lilly. She was sure she was the one for her, that they will never be anyone else. She was sure of her feelings, but what she was unsure of was Lilly's. She didn't know what she wanted.

''You're coming?''

Miley suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. Lilly was standing in front of her, a smile in her face.

''You're okay Miles?''

Miley smiled. ''Yeah... It's been ten minutes?''

''Fifteen actually.'' Lilly laughed. ''Come on.'' She led her downstairs. They walked across the fireplace room and stepped outside. Lilly had settled a small table outside on the deck. She had turned off the heat on outside. It was warm, cosy. Two plates had been dressed on the table with a plate of pancakes in between, hot chocolate, orange juice and toasts. But the detail that made Miley melted was the teddy bear with a shirt saying 'I heart you' sitting in a chair, holding a bouquet of roses.

''Happy six months Miley.'' Lilly whispered in her ear. Miley's eyes were shining with tears.

''Happy six months Lils. I love you so much.'' She said holding her tightly. ''Love you too.''

They sat and had breakfast, sharing pancake kisses and loving gaze all along.

''Ready for a day of skiing?'' Lilly said as she took the last bite of her pancake.

''I was born ready girl!'' Miley grinned.

''Hope you left Bambi at home this time.''

''You're not gonna let me go away with it, aren't you?'' Miley frowned.

''Nope...'' Lilly smirked.

One hour later, Lilly grabbed her board and met up with Miley outside. She already had her skis on and was ready to hit the ski runs.

''Roxy's not coming?''

''Nope. I asked her to leave us alone for our anniversary.'' Miley smirked.

Lilly frowned. ''Anything in mind, Stewart?''

''You...'' She said slyly before pushing on her ski poles and going down the small path in the forest heading to the main ski run. Lilly finished to hook her board and caught up with Miley.

They spent the next three hours enjoying the sun, the snow, the fresh non polluted air. Miley was stunned by Lilly's skills in snowboarding. She didn't know why she was that surprised anyway. Lilly was awesome at skateboarding and surfing. Snowboarding wasn't any different... Miley wasn't so bad herself. She knew what she was doing. She used to ski every winter back in Tennessee. Even though, it's been quite some time since the last time she hit the ski runs, she was still pretty good. They had decided to come back quite early, considering that Lilly had planned something for their anniversary.

Miley rested her skis on the cabin's wall as Lilly was still sitting in the snow, taking off her board.

''I'm freezing.'' Miley let out with a shudder.

''Well, I bet we've got hot cocoa waiting for us in the kitchen!'' Lilly beamed.

''We better!'' Lilly finally grabbed her board and leaned in next to Miley's skis.

''Roxy! We're back!!!'' Miley yelled as she opened the door. She stepped in, soon followed by Lilly who closed the door behind her. They stepped of their shoes.

''Oh boy, that's what I call Heaven.'' Miley exclaimed as she could feel the warmness coming back to her feet. Lilly giggled. They took off their coats, gloves and every ski accessories and made their way to the living room.

''Hey giiirls! How was your day?'' Roxy said coming out off the kitchen.

''Great!'' Lilly smiled.

''Yeah, you should have seen her. She's even better at snowboarding than skateboarding.'' Lilly blushed slightly. ''Awww,'' Miley smiled at her girlfriend's embarrassment. She kissed her on the cheek. ''You're so cute.''

Suddenly, Lilly noticed a man in his late thirties, coming out of the kitchen, two mugs in his hand.

''err, Roxy? Who's that?'' she frowned, pointing behind Roxy. Miley looked up there and the bodyguard turned around and a smile appeared on her face.

''Girls, I'd like you to meet John. He's a ski teacher. John, this is Miley and Lilly, her girlfriend.''

''Hi!'' Miley welcomed, as she shook his hand.

''Hey john!'' Lilly smiled herself. ''So erm, you and Roxy, huh? Are you tog...'' She stopped as she felt Miley's elbow slightly hit her in the rib.

Roxy suddenly looked embarrassed and flushed. Miley smiled. She had never seen her tough body guard blush. _Awww, she's so cute ! _

''We just met. Roxy was kinda yelling at one of my pupils...''

''Hey, that boy was stepping on my skis! I couldn't move or anything!''

''Roxy, you were in line for the chair lift! It was packed! You didn't even need to move!'' John argued.

The two kept arguing like that, like an old couple and the girls exchanged an amused look.

''Adorable.'' Miley grinned.

''Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and change.'' Lilly said.

''Right behind you babe.'' Miley exclaimed. Lilly held out a hand behind her, which Miley eagerly grabbed, and led her upstairs. Roxy and John barely noticed they were gone.

''Do you think what I'm thinking?'' Miley said excitedly as they stepped into the bedroom.

''Yeah. We should totally have cake with our hot coco!'' Lilly said as she put down her ski pants and threw them in the armchair.

''Nooo! Not that!!'' Miley exclaimed.

Lilly let out a laugh. ''I know... I know what you meant... just playing with you... I think Roxy and John are hitting it off too.''

''It would be so cool! I never heard Roxy mention any man or family in her life, and I think it would be good for her to have a special someone.''

''Yeah. But I'm not sure about John though... Roxy's quite tough...''

''Oh, I think he can handle her.'' Miley smiled. ''We could like plan a romantic dinner. Roxy would have to buy a nice dress though. We could go downtown and shop tomorrow, and...''

''Miley... '' Lilly cut her, her eyebrow raised. ''I don't think you meddling up is a good thing... it's never a good thing...''

''Oh come on! Just a little help! It can't hurt! I think I make a good match maker.''

Lilly snorted which made Miley frown. ''What, you doubt it?''

''I'll believe it when I'll see it. Your last attempts of playing cupid were complete failure. Heck, every time I see Sally at the skate park, I almost die from her looks.''

''Couldn't guess Mike had already a girlfriend...'' Miley said stubbornly.

''Oh, like you couldn't guess that the girl you tried to hook up the star of the football team with was gay, that the 17 year old boy was in fact a 24 year old woman, or, my favorite one, that the woman you set up your dad with was Mikayla's manager.''

''I get it Lils.'' Miley cut in. ''But this time, it's different... trust me'' she said biting her bottom lip, her eyebrow raised mischievously. ''Once I'm done with John and Roxy, they'll be like a spoon in a jar of peanut butter. I can already hear the wedding bells!'' she bounced with excitement.

Lilly shook her head and disappeared in the bathroom.

A shower and a hot cocoa later, Miley entered the fireplace room to find Lilly plopped down the sofa and reading a book.

''Hey you...'' She softly said as she kneeled next to the couch behind Lilly. She looked over her shoulder. ''What you're reading?''

''Harry Potter... I don't know, the atmosphere of this place made me want to read something magical...''

Miley didn't reply and kissed Lilly on the cheek, and then on her jaw, and then on her neck...

''Miley... I can't read if you keep doing that...''

''Well then, drop the book Truscott.'' She said seductively in her ear. She walked around the couch and went to straddle Lilly's legs, grabbing the book from her hands and putting it away.

''Isn't it better than a book?'' She asked as she nibbled on Lilly's earlobe. Lilly gasped and didn't reply. Her grip on Miley's waist tightened as she kept exploring her neck. Couldn't take it anymore, she suddenly grabbed Miley's head between her hands and kissed her fiercely. And this is how the make out session started.

''Hey g...'' Roxy exclaimed enthusiastically as she entered the room. But she stopped in her track when she saw Lilly and Miley really going at it on the couch. ''Wow sorry ladies!''

The girls broke apart, a little out of breath and their faces flushed. ''It's okay Roxy.'' Miley said. ''We weren't doing anything...''

''Yet...'' Lilly added. Miley giggled and buried her head in the crook of Lilly's neck.

''Where's John?'' Lilly inquired.

''Oh, he left.'' Roxy said casually. But she couldn't hide her disappointment nor the little sparkle in her eyes at the mention of John's name.

The girls exchanged a knowing look. ''So erm Roxy, are you gonna see him again?''

"Why would I see him?" Roxy deadpanned in an adorable oblivious kind of way.

"Well, I'm sure you could learn more about him and have a good time… together… alone." Miley smirked.

''I... I don't know. Besides, I'm here to look after you. I don't have time for... distraction.''

Miley was going to add something but Roxy beat her to the punch. ''Ready for your date?''

''Yep.'' Lilly smiled. She saw that Roxy was a little embarrassed, and she knew Miley wasn't going to give up easily. Feeling bad for the bodyguard she decided to handle her girlfriend. ''As a matter of fact, we should get going.''

She saw Roxy let out a sigh of relief. Lilly smiled to herself.

''Why did you do that for, Lils?'' Miley whined on their way out. ''Roxy was ready to spill the beans!''

''Miley... Roxy doesn't want us to get our nose in her business. She's a grown up woman...''

''Who sucks when it comes to men!'' Miley finished, cutting off her girlfriend.

''Miles, can you give up already? The only couple who matters tonight is us. Nobody else. Can you just forget about them??? Pleaaaase???'' Lilly pouted.

Miley sighed. ''Fine... But just for tonight.''

''Thank you.'' Lilly smiled, giving her a peck. ''Now, let's go.''

* * *

**Author's note: **The next chapter will be up soon. The reviews make them come faster… Hint hint ! Next, the anniversary and much more !! 


	4. A degree higher while we're going down

**Author's note:** Another chapter for you guys ! 

**Disclaimer:** same old, same old. Hannah Montana's not mine. This story is.

* * *

**Tell me Something, Chapter 4**

The girls stepped outside the chalet. 

''Okay, hold on Miles.'' Miley stopped and Lilly tied a blindfold around Miley's eyes. ''What are you doing?''

''Hiding your eyes...''

''Yeah, I kinda got that... but why?''

''Coz you're not allowed to see where we're going... it's surprise. Okay, can you see anything?''

''err, no...?''

''Good. Now, let's go.'' She said, grabbing her hand and leading her outside. 

''Go where? Lilly, where are we going?'' Miley whined.

''Just hop on okay?'' Lilly said as she got on the snow scooter.

''Hop on... where? I can't see a thing Lils, remember?'' Miley said, still standing at the same spot, her hands on her hips.

''Right...'' Lilly said sheepishly. ''Sorry.'' She got off and took Miley by her arms.

''s'okay. I know you can be a little bit of an airhead sometimes.'' Lilly led her to the bike and help Miley get on. 

''Is that...?''

''Yes, it is!'' Lilly said proudly as she sat on the engine.

''How did you...?''

''Oliver... Now hold on.''

Miley obliged and she wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist tightly. Soon, they were riding up in the snow, with for only light, the moon and the headlight of the scooter. After about half an hour, Miley felt the engine stop as Lilly slid off her embrace. She felt her grab her hands and guided her off the bike. 

''Can I take this off now?'' Miley pouted.

''Nope, not yet Miles. Soon...''

Lilly took her hand and led her down a small path between the trees. 

''Wait for me here.'' Lilly said gently. 

Miley let her go wondering what she was doing. She heard a door crack opened and she frowned. Soon, she felt her hand being grabbed and she could recognize it was Lilly's with its perfect size and its soft skin. She smiled and let Lilly lead her wherever. 

They climbed a few stairs and Miley felt suddenly a nice change of temperature, feeling warm. Lilly went behind her and untied the blindfold. Miley gasped as soon as her eyes shot open. They were inside a shelter. It was a single room, but that room was lightened with candles and a fire in the small fire place. In front of it, a blanket had been layed on the floor and there was a picnic basket ready for them. 

Miley tried to speak, but she couldn't manage to say anything. Lilly laughed, beaming. 

''I'm glad you like it.'' She breathed in her ear, before placing a light kiss on her cheek. She grabbed Miley's hand again and dragged her toward the blanket. They sat down and Lilly started to unpack the basket. Miley was looking at her silently, wide eyed, her mouth slightly opened. She was following Lilly's every movement. Lilly noticed.

''Miles... You're starting creaping me out...'' Lilly joked.

''I.. I'm sorry... It's just... I mean... You did... And I'm so...'' 

''You're very cryptic you know...'' Lilly laughed.

Miley smiled at her. _Gosh she's so beautiful._ ''I love you Lilly.'' She softly said. 

Lilly smiled and leaned to give her a deep kiss. She was going to pull back but Miley kept her in place by tightening the embrace and soon pushing her down on the cover, claiming her spot on top of her. They kept kissing for a while, never able to have enough from each other. However, Lilly's stomach finally got upset and grumbled to let the girls know. Miley and Lilly giggled at the impromptu interruption.

''Guess, it's time to have dinner...'' Miley said as she put a strand of hair behind Lilly's ear.

''I guess so...'' Lilly smiled. ''But we'll pick up right where we left off after...'' She added slyly. She gave her girlfriend a last kiss and they started to eat doing small talk. 

After calming down their stomach, the girls were lying against the couch, enjoying the fire. Lilly had her head on Miley's shoulders as Miley was playing with Lilly's hair, her head leaning against Lilly's. 

''So erm, do you want your present now?'' Lilly asked as she raised her head from Miley's shoulders.

''You bet I do!'' Miley said her eyes sparkling with excitement. Lilly giggled and got up to pick something in a bag in the corner of the room. 

''You didn't have that when we got here.'' Miley frowned. 

''Nope. Roxy put it there today for me.'' She smiled. 

''You really did plan everything out, didn't you?'' Miley grinned at Lilly as she settled back down next to her. 

''Everything had to be perfect for my girl.''

''But you know Lil, you've already done a lot for our anniversary. You didn't have to...''

Lilly cut her off by placing her index finger on her lips. ''I know I didn't have to. I just wanted to.'' She stated simply. They looked in each other's eyes a few seconds, smiling lovingly.

''Okay. Ready?'' Lilly asked. Miley nodded. Lilly smiled and handed Miley a box. Miley, as a child during Christmas, eagerly opened the box and froze when she saw what was in it: a plastic pink lunchbox. 

''errr, thanks...'' Miley said, unable to hide her confusion and disappointment. 

''You're welcome. You see, you always complain about how you can't bring your dad's delicious cooking at school. So you like it?'' Lilly asked seriously, waiting for Miley's answer apprehensively.

''Well. Yeah. I mean, I wasn't expecting this... and it's something that I can use every day. Very practical. And... It's a nice color too. Plus, I really like the...'' Miley was rambling, trying to find the right things to say. But she stopped when Lilly burst out laughing. ''What?'' She asked even more confused.

''You can't seriously think I would really give you something like this for our six months anniversary...'' Lilly smiled mischievously.

''You mean... it's not?''

Lilly shook her hand. ''Nope. This is what I would give my mother... or Oliver. For you, I have something else. Something much more special.'' She smirked.

Miley let out a giggle, visibly relieved. ''So, where is my real present, Truscott.'' She said, faking to be upset. 

''awww...'' Lilly said as she noticed Miley's expression. She leaned and gave her a little kiss. 

''It better be good. Coz you've got a lot to make up for...'' Miley smiled. 

''Eww, so much pressure on my shoulders!'' Lilly teased. ''But I'm confident though. I have a good feeling...''

''Can we stop with the chit chat? Give it to me already!'' The popstar whined, earning a giggle from her lover. 

'''Kay. So erm, do you remember last month when we went to this little antic shop downtown.'' Miley nodded. ''You saw this little necklace that you loved so much but that you couldn't afford because you had spent all your money on those shoes... Awesome shoes by the way, but pricey...''

''Yeah...'' Miley said, wondering where she was heading with this.

''Well, I kinda went back there the next day and...'' Lilly handed Miley a rectangular box. 

A huge smile spread across Miley's face. ''You didn't... did you?''

''Open it...'' Lilly said mysteriously. It sure was it. The diamond silver necklace. 

''Lils, how did you. I mean. I know how much it could have cost you. It's a lot. It's too much. I'm fine with the lunchbox, really. I can't accept this.''

''Miles. It's fine. You deserve it. In fact, you deserve so much more. Besides, I saw how you looked at it in the store. I've never seen you like this. And face it, the most beautiful necklace in the world has to be with the most beautiful girl in the world.'' She stated proudly, with sparkly eyes. 

Miley jumped on her and gave her a deep kiss, hoping she could convey in the kiss how much she loved her real gift. Not that she didn't like the other one, but.. you know. She pulled back a long minute later, happy to see Lilly's eyes were still closed from enjoyment. Lilly slowly opened them a few seconds later.

''Welcome back.'' Miley smirked at her girlfriend.

''uh uh.'' Lilly replied, still in a daze. 

''Help me?'' She said, as she gave Lilly the necklace for her to attach her around her neck. Lilly gladly accepted and put it around her girlfriend. As she finished, she placed a light kiss on her cheek. ''Perfect.'' She whispered in her ear. 

''It sure is.'' Miley replied in a moved voice. They stared at each other, communicating their love with silent words. 

''My turn now.'' Miley said finally. She reached for her coat, and grabbed something in there. Settling back down next to Lilly, she handed her an envelope. ''Here. This is for you... '' Lilly frowned, but started to open it. It was a coupon. It read: ''good for a whole day of private practice with Tony Hawk AND a whole totally hot night of undivided intention from Miley.'' Lilly's eyes went wide. 

''Eeeep ! Oh my Gosh! Miley! Tony Hawk! How did you? He's like the GOD of the skateboarders!'' 

Miley laughed. ''Well Tony's daughter is a Hannah Fan. I met them backstage last month, and I kinda had this crazy idea that you might like to have him taught you some skateboarding... tricks.''

Lilly didn't reply and literally jumped on Miley kissing her passionately. ''Thank you thank you thank you.'' 

''You're very welcome.'' Miley smiled as she kissed her again. ''But there's a condition though.''

Lilly looked at her expectantly. ''I get to watch you and Tony doing your things...''

''I wouldn't have it any other way...'' Lilly smiled. She kissed her again and again... 

Miley slightly pulled back and faked a pout. ''You know, I don't know how I should take it: you're more exciting with your day with Tony Hawk than your night with me... Did you see that it was saying undivided and hot...'' 

Lilly smiled and tightened her arm around Miley's neck. ''I can't think about it right now. I wish I could check this coupon right now...I can't wait that long... but I was thinking that maybe I could do that for you too... tonight...'' She purred in her ear. Miley's throat went dry. Lilly gave her a naughty grin and kissed her passionately and sensually. 

Miley moaned as Lilly broke the kiss, both girls panting. They exchanged a long look, each conveying the lust they had for each other. 

Without breaking the eye contact, Lilly started unbuttoning Miley's blouse. Pulling it off, she leaned to kiss Miley once more, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Miley let out a shaky breath as she felt Lilly going down on her and kissing her left breast lovingly. Lilly stopped long enough to take off her own shirt. She discarded it in the room and got back to Miley. Her eyes were burning with desire. She laid her down the blanket, settling on top of her, between Miley's parted legs. She recaptured the popstar's swollen lips with her own, and gave her a bruising kiss. Miley moaned as she felt Lilly's hand massaging her bare stomach. Her hand went further down and unbuttoned Miley's pants. She eagerly pulled them off along with her panties. Hers soon knew the same fate. Her hand went up Miley's inner thigh stopping just before her center. Miley squirmed, trying to convey to Lilly what she wanted. Lilly knew, but she didn't want to give in just yet. She kept kissing Miley's chest as Miley's shaking hands buried in her hair, pulling her closer. Her right hand was still hovering where Miley needed her most while her left hand was giving full attention to her breast. Miley's eyes were shut tightly and she was biting her lips from pleasure. Lilly could feel her body respond to her lover's moans. She kept teasing her. Always giving her half of what she wanted. Her hand were brushing but never touching. 

''Please. Now... I can't take it anymore...'' Miley panted after minutes of teasing. Lilly smiled and nodded in the crook of her neck. Miley soon felt Lilly enter her and she grabbed the blanket in her hands, her back arching. Her breath was raging. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode. ''Oh god Lilly. I love you so much.'' She panted as Lilly kissed her neck. ''I love you too Miley.'' She whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. Miley gasped even more as she felt Lilly curled her fingers. She was close. Lilly could feel it. She sped up what she was doing, as Miley's hands went to grab her back and dig her nails into her skin. Lilly gasped slightly. It was erotically painful. She sucked on her earlobe as Miley was getting closer and closer to the edge. Miley let her hands go down Lilly's arms as the thrusts were becoming unbearable and that her body was screaming for release. With one last thrust and the magic work of her thumb, Lilly sent her girlfriend in a great explosion of sensations. Miley began squirming uncontrollably, as Lilly placed randomly kisses all over her face and neck. Miley's body suddenly tensed and she let out one last scream. She then went numb, her body spread eagle over the blanket. Her breath was ragged and her body was still trembling from her orgasm. Lilly rolled off Miley, almost as exhausted from what she had just done to the one she loved. Both of their faces were flushed, but their eyes were sparkling. 

''That was...'' Miley panted in a daze.

''I know...'' Lilly nodded in awe.

''You were...''

''I know...''

''That thing you did...''

''I know...''

They stayed silent for a while. Miley let the sensations washed over her body. Soon, she was relaxed enough to be able to roll on her girlfriend and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

''I love you Lilly.'' She gave her another kiss on her forehead, her eyes, her eyebrows, her jaw, her cheek. For the next minutes, she worshiped the beauty of the only girl who was capable of sending her in heaven. 

Half an hour later, they were snuggling under the blanket, in the afterglow of what they had just done. Lilly was leaning in Miley's arms, her left arm wrapped around her stomach as her hand was playing with the hem of Miley's shirt. Miley was stroking Lilly's hair, enjoying having her in her arms. 

''You did right Lilly. Everything's perfect.'' Miley breathed kissing her lover on her head. Lilly smiled and tightened her grip in response. Yep, everything was perfect.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke up pretty late. They had got back pretty late at the chalet and had a quite animated night afterwards. 

They got to the kitchen where Roxy was already making breakfast. She was smiling, dancing, singing. Miley and Lilly exchanged a look. 

''So erm, Roxy, had a good time last night?'' Miley smiled teasingly.

Roxy stopped net in her track, the spatula raised in the air. She slowly turned around, facing the two grinning girls. 

''So, how did it go with John?'' Miley pressed. Even if it was difficult to notice, they could see the bodyguard was blushing.

''Good. It was good. None of your business Miss Montana.'' She replied casually trying to hide her embarrassment. 

The girls took a seat at the counter and helped themselves with some oatmeal and orange juice. 

''Do you wanna come with us today Roxy?'' Lilly asked as she took a spoon of oatmeal.

''Oh err no. Thanks anyway.'' Roxy said dismissingly.

''Why's that?'' Miley frowned. ''Are you... busy?'' she smiled mischievously.

''Psshh! I have stuff to do in town. Besides, I thought you didn't want me in your legs. I'm just obeying your orders.''

''Roxy, cut it out. You're seeing John again aren't you?''

''Maaaayyyy-be.'' Roxy said, looking down, suddenly interested in the floor. 

''This is so cool!'' Miley yelped in excitement, as she clasped her hands together. 

''Easy down there girl. It's just business.'' Roxy snapped. ''Now, stop talking with your mouth full, and finished your breakfast... quietly.''

_It's just __business__ for now Roxy. Believe me my little puma, at the end of the week, John and you will be just like a spoon in a peanut butter jar. You'll never be able to have enough of each other. _

Lilly glanced over at Miley and saw the look of her girlfriend's face. She poked her in her side, giving her a frown, prompting her to stop thinking what she was thinking because it was not good. But Miley smiled sweetly at her. Lilly knew Roxy and John had already lost the fight. Miley's mind was set. _Poor them. _

The breakfast now swallowed and their skiing outfits on, the girls stepped outside and they were soon enjoying a nice day of skiing. They were looking at the view after a €ride on a chair lift when Lilly felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a boy of about 8 year old looking at her, a challenging and provocative smirk on his face. ''Hey grandma! Wanna race?'' 

''Are you talking to me?'' Lilly asked, dumbfounded. The boy looked just like Rico. They had the same obnoxious vibe.

''Don't see any other elder around...'' He snapped.

''Tiny crazy mini Rico say what?'' Miley exclaimed, a little defensive since he was provoking her girlfriend.

''No, it's okay Miley'' Lilly said, putting a hand on her arm. She turned to face the boy. ''I bet I can take you down the slalom.''

''You're on, toot!'' He said sliding away, getting ready.

''You're really gonna do it?'' Miley frowned.

''Why not? I can take him...'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley smiled. Lilly's competitive nature was showing again... ''Well then, go get him tiger. I'll be waiting for you at the finishing line.''

''Do I get a price if I win?'' Lilly smirked.

''Can't tell you. You won't be able to focus otherwise...'' Miley said slyly. Lilly looked at her in a dazing state. 

''Hey! Grandma! Are you coming or what?'' They heard the boy called. 

''Show him who is the real Lilly Truscott!'' Miley said. She gave her a good luck kiss and let Lilly join the boy at the starting line. 

Miley skied down and stopped at the end of the slalom ski run. There was a restaurant there. A lot of people were at the moment taking a break, having lunch, or just enjoying the weather. She took of her skis and waited to see Lilly and mini Rico arrive.

''Ready, set, go!'' The boy yelled. He kinda took Lilly by surprised though. '

''That little...'' Lilly mumbled as she watched him starting his descent. She shook her head and pushed on her arms, giving her a staring impulse. The boy was already two turns down. She had to be really quick if she wanted to catch up with him and get ahead. 

Miley saw mini Rico and Lilly appeared suddenly in her sight. There were only three turns left and Lilly was slightly behind. ''sweet niblets, the boy is good.'' She saw Lilly make less curvy turn, trying to gain some distance on her opponent. And she quite succeeded actually. The boy and she were shoulders to shoulders in the next turn. Lilly bent a little more on her knees, her body weight in front of the board, and managed to get passed the boy in the last turn, crossing the finish line a few seconds before mini Rico. 

Lilly threw her hands up in the air, as she went over Miley. Miley's eyes went wide. Lilly was coming over her, full speed. 

''Sweet Niblets, she's gonna knock me over!'' Miley was a little afraid, but she couldn't move. She watched as Lilly came closer and closer, her blond hair floating behind her. She had a huge smile on her face, and Miley could imagine her blue eyes sparkling under her glasses. And then, she somewhat forgot what she was afraid of. She just stood there, like under a spell, a dazzling smile on her lips. 

Lilly suddenly bent down, and with a quick movement of her legs, stopped her board, a few steps away from Miley. She sat down on the snow and took off her board. Standing up, she went to grab her board but was pulled in her girlfriend's arms before she could do anything. She felt herself being turned around and soon a pair of soft lips met her own. 

''mmmm. I'd race everyday if I could get a kiss like that every time.'' She said her eyes still closed.

''You'd have to win every single time thought, cos I only kiss winners.'' Miley teased her.

''WinnerSS?'' Lilly frowned. Miley giggled and leaned to kiss her again. 

They soon noticed the losing boy next to them, looking at them. 

''Ah ah, you lose you sucker !'' Lilly victoriously mocked. ''You lose, I win. You suck , I rock. You...'' The bottom lip of the little boy started to quiver, his eyes breaming with tears ''Mooomm!'' He cried running away.

''Oh no no no! I'm sorry!'' Lilly panicked going after him.

Miley laughed and watched her girlfriend running after the boy. 

* * *

''So? What next? Wanna go home early and go sledding?'' Lilly asked as Miley stopped next to her. Lilly was kneeled in the snow, a little out of breath after their descent. 

''I need to rest, Lils.'' Miley panted, letting herself plop down on the snow, next to her.

''Aww, Miss little Popstar is already tired?'' Lilly teased. 

Miley snorted. ''The Popstar is on vacation right now. ALL of her body is resting...''

''She looked kinda... how should I put it... energic... last night...'' Lilly said, a dreamy smile on her face.

''Stop it!'' Miley laughed, slightly blushing.

''It's true! She couldn't get enough of me. She was all over th...'' Lilly was abruptly interrupted by a snow ball landing on her head. 

''Oh you didn't!'' She exclaimed as she glanced over at Miley who was smiling mischeviously. Lilly's movement was a little limited by her board but she had enough agility to be able to jump on Miley who was herself stuck by her skis. She did try to get up before Lilly could reach her, but she was quick enough. Thus, Miley found herself tackling down on the snow by her girlfriend. 

''So, still wanna mess with me?'' Lilly said, raising her eyebrow.

Miley looked at her in the eye, a naughty grin appearing on her face. ''Actually... yes. But it involves, less snow and more skin.'' 

Lilly was a little taken aback by Miley's boldness, but she quickly put herself together. She giggled nd leaned down, meeting her lover's lips in a passionate kiss. The embraced gained in heat, and soon their coats were in the way. Lilly slid down Miley's zipper and slipped her hand under her coat. 

''We... need... to get back...'' Miley panted. She felt her guard coming down, and if they kept going that way, she wasn't sure she could restrain herself. Lilly wasn't doing much better. She wanted Miley. But they were in the middle of a ski run. Even though there weren't that many people, anybody could ski in on them. It took all the girls strength to pull off each other. Lilly rolled over on the snow, flipping over with her board and now facing the slope of the ski run. She felt Miley get up on her skis ready to go. 

''Aww, look at them! They're so cute!'' Miley dazed.

Lilly looked over where Miley was pointing and shrugged. ''Yeah, sure whatever.'' There was a couple of grand parents, stopping on the other side of the ski run. They obviously were on the break and were slightly kissing. 

''Come on Lilly! It could be us in a few years!'' Miley smiled.

Lilly scoffed amused. ''Unless you're planning to become a man anytime soon, that's no way, it's gonna be us! Besides, if you're a man, I'll dump that cute little ass of yours!''

''You know what I meant... growing old, together. We could be like them...'' 

Miley kept looking at the couple, in a dreaming gaze. Lilly stared at her a little uncomfortable. 

''Okay, erm, we better get going.'' She didn't leave Miley the time to respond and quickly took off. Miley snapped out of her reverie when she saw Lilly going down. She felt a little twist in her stomach at this sight. She had noticed Lilly's awkwardness with the subject of ''the future us.'' She couldn't help but think that maybe Lilly was freaking out. _Or maybe she doesn't want a future with me... Yeah, Right. Stop it Stewart. It's Lilly. She loves you. You're just imagining things! _She shook her head to dismiss those thoughts and pushed on her ski poles, sliding down the ski run. However, the twisting sensation remained. 

Miley didn't raise the subject on their way back. She just forgot about it. As soon as they got in the chalet, Lilly disappeared in the shower. Roxy wasn't there. She set her stuff down in the room and stripped down into her sweat pants. She quickly called her dad to tell him everything was okay. Roxy had already given him the updates though. She put her cellphone back on the nightstand and lied down the bed, waiting for Lilly to be done in the bathroom.

_What was she trying to say? _Lilly thought while the warm water was running down her body. _I know it's been six months. I love her to death. And I'm pretty sure she does love me too. But, we're so young. How can she think so far ahead? I don't even know where I'm gonna be in a week, or what we're gonna do in a month. But she sees us, gray and old, living together, as in love as we are today. What if I can't give her what she wants? What if I'm not enough? _Lilly let out a sigh and tried to push all these thoughts from her head. Hopefully, Miley will forget about everything.

* * *

As Lilly was calling her mom, Miley was in the kitchen preparing two mugs of hot cocoa. Roxy wasn't there. John and she were in town. Miley didn't mind. It was actually her idea. Lilly and she hadn't talked about what happened earlier. They didn't talk much actually, and Miley could feel some kind of tension. She hoped that some hot cocoa would do the trick and just ease the atmosphere down. 

''So, what are we making for dinner?'' Lilly asked as she appeared in the kitchen. She grabbed a cookie and hopped on the counter next to Miley. 

''I was thinking about something simple. Don't wanna spend the evening cooking. So how about spaghettis?'' She replied as she poured the chocolate in the mugs. 

''Sounds good to me.'' Lilly smiled. She grabbed the mug Miley was handing her. ''What do you want me to do? You're the boss tonight.''

''Does that apply to the bedroom too?'' Miley said with a naughty grin.

''Yep. I'm yours tonight...'' Lilly smiled slyly. She leaned down and met Miley in a kiss. They pulled back a few seconds later. Lilly took a sip of her chocolate and sighed in contentment. Miley laughed. They drank her cocoa in the same position: Lilly sitting on the counter and Miley settled between her legs, her free hand slightly rubbing Lilly's thigh. 

''How's your mom?''

''Good. She said she loved having the house for herself.'' Lilly shrugged. 

''She misses you, huh?'' Miley smirked in her mug.

Lilly smiled. ''yep.'' She had a sip of her chocolate. Miley reached up and kissed her girlfriend on her neck. She was glad Lilly had forgotten about earlier and that everything seemed to be back to normal. 

Two hours later, the girls were back in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Miley was in charge of the sauce while Lilly was chopping the meat. The pasta was cooking in the boiling water on the stove.

''I guess it kinda gives us a sneak peek on what's coming our way...'' Miley stated as she was cutting the onion.

''What do you mean?'' Lilly frowned.

''You, me, in the kitchen, cooking together... like a married couple.'' _Sweet niblets,_ Miley thought to ourselves, internally panicking. She didn't mean to say that. It just... slept. _Gosh, Lilly.._. 

Lilly froze, her eyes never leaving the meat in front of her. Miley, who of course and without surprise, noticed the sudden silence of her girlfriend, turned around and looked at her. 

''Lilly?''

Lilly refused to look up. She remained quiet. Too quiet for Miley's taste. This was definitly not good. 

* * *

**Author's note : **Here you go. Chapter 4 done. How did you like it? Reviews are very very welcomed! I won't be able to update before March 31st. I'm so sorry about that!


	5. Moving forward

**Author's note: **Chapter 5, chapter 5, chapter 5!! Finally !! My account at the library wasn't set up anymore. Don't know why. Pb with the administration.

Thank you for the reviews guys !! It means a lot !! I'm glad you're still enjoying the episode, and the series !!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana! Yep, that's true. I know, shocker, right?

* * *

**Tell Me Something, Chapter 5**

Miley dropped her knife, dried her hand, and walked next to Lilly, who was methodically chopping the tomatoes, although, now, she was doing it a little more fiercely. Like she used to do something when she was bothered...

''Lilly?'' Miley sighed as she put a hand on Lilly's forearm, making her stop. ''What's going on with you?''

''Nothing.'' Lilly replied as she stepped away from Miley to put the meat in the pan where the fried onions were waiting. She went to wash her hands. She could feel Miley's eyes on her. She sighed and turned around, leaning against the sink. She slowly looked up towards Miley and didn't like what she saw. Miley looked worried, confused, sad, and... scared.

''Why are you doing this?'' Lilly asked quietly.

''I... what?''

''Why are you always saying those... things? All these... allusions...''

''Well I... I didn't mean to upset you...'' Miley said hesitantly. She didn't want to make things worse. ''It's just... I like to think that one day, we could be married and have a family...'' she said, trying to sound casual, although her heart was beating fast.

''Aren't you happy now?''

''Of course I'm happy Lilly!''

''So, why are you always thinking so far ahead?'' Lilly snapped.

''I... I...'' She didn't know what to say. Well, she knew, but she also knew that Lilly wasn't ready for this. So she decided to not go there right now. There will be a better time... hopefully. ''I don't know. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just doing small talk. Stop freaking out now. I swear I won't say the word ''married'' anymore.'' She said, turning back to her tomatoes, backing away from the fight to a more neutral ground. Her heart was aching but she couldn't show that to Lilly. She occupied her mind with her cooking, and gradually calmed down.

Lilly looked at her, knowing she had upset Miley and that she was lying. She of course meant everything in those words. She was thinking about marriage. Lilly hated to admit it, but she wasn't where Miley was standing in their relationship, and that could be a problem. But the important thing was that she was in love with her. This should be all that matters, right? So she took a deep breath and calmed her raging emotion. She looked over the popstar's silhouette and smiled unconsciously.

''I love you Miley.'' She breathed to her girlfriend's back. She saw Miley's body relaxed.

''I love you too.'' She replied still cutting her tomatoes.

Lilly went behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. ''I'm sorry.'' She whispered in her shoulder as she held her tight.

''No, Lils, don't be. I get it. I was stupid. Let's just drop it okay?'' Miley felt Lilly nod on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed her on her forehead. ''Now, go take care of the meat before it burns.'' Lilly kissed her on the cheek and did as she was told.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. They ate and didn't stay up late, tired from their day. They snuggled together on the bed, Miley's head on Lilly's chest, while her arm was wrapped around her waist. Lilly stroked her girlfriend's hair as she kept staring in the dark. She couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. Miley wasn't going to drop the subject, and sooner or later, they were going to finish it. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Lilly was awakened by her girlfriend slightly shaking her.

''Come on Lils, we need to go in town. We've never been there. And I want to visit. Besides, we need grocery.''

''Roxy...'' Lilly groaned.

''Roxy can't today. I told her to spend the day with John.''

''You did...? Why am I not surprised?'' Lilly sighed as she rolled on her back, facing her girlfriend.

''Come on, you saw how they looked at each other! I've never seen Roxy acting normal. She's always been this ''ferocious puma.'' With John, she's more like a kitty. She's so cute. And you know that everytime I mention his name, she blushes? When I woke up this morning, I saw her staring at herself in a mirror. Like a girl would do. She likes him, Lilly. And he likes her too. I just can picture them together.'' She stopped and looked at Lilly who was starting to fall back asleep. ''No no no Lils, you have to get up. It's 10 already. We need to get going.'' As she said this, she pulled off the sheet. Lilly groaned and straightened up on her elbows.

''You, Ms Stewart, are very cruel.'' She pouted.

''I know. Come downstairs when you're done.'' Miley said before giving a peck to her girlfriend and leaving the room. Lilly reluctantly got up and disappeared in the bathroom.

After a light breakfast, Lilly and Miley headed outside, and got in the car. After a 5 minutes drive they arrived in High El Dorado. They parked in the parking lot just outside the town, and stepped out. Lilly walked around the car and met up with Miley. She grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They walked through the towns. Lilly dragged Miley in every store that sold snow boarding equipments, so basically, a lot of shops. But Miley wasn't complaining. It was fun to see Lilly 'eeeeping' every time she saw something she liked, and the 'damn' or 'crap' or 'maaan' every time she looked at the price.

Lilly this time was looking at a the new board on the market exposed in the center of the shop «North Face »

''woaaaah'' Lilly said in a daze.

Miley grinned lovingly at her drooling girlfriend. ''Come on'' she said grabbing her hand.

''But...'' she started to say but stopped when she saw Miley heading towards a shop assistant.

''Hi. How much for this baby over there?'' the popstar asked, pointing at the board.

The sales clerk smiled approvingly. ''2,550 dollars.''

''For a board? Really?'' Miley said, besides herself.

The guy and Lilly gasped, shocked. ''Okay, lady, this is not just a board. It's THE last model of the Rossignol brand. They are only a hundred copies in the whole world, and...''

''Okay okay I get it.'' She said rolling her eyes. ''We'll take one.''

The guy seemed surprised. ''You... you want one?'' How could two teenagers afford such thing.

''Yeah? We want one?'' Lilly asked as surprised as the shop assistant. ''Excuse-us'' she smiled politely at the man and pulling away the singer. ''Miley, what are you doing? You don't have to! I mean it's waaayyy too much.''

Miley put her finger on Lilly's lips to make her shut up. ''What good is it to have all this Hannah money if I can't get anything for the woman I want?'' she said simply.

''You never stop amazing me, you know that Stewart?'' She said hooking her pinky around Miley's.

''It goes both way.'' the popstar beamed. ''Now come on, let's get your board.''

They left the shop a few minutes later, without the board. They were going to pick it up at the rest of the day, not wanting to leave it in the car, or carry it with them all day. Now, they were walking down the streets, enjoying the snow cracking under their snowboots. Miley suddenly felt Lilly grab her arm to make her stop. She was pointed in far point ahead of us. Miley smiled. There was an ice rink set up outside.

''We sooo have to try this!'' Lilly exclaimed as she dragged her girlfriend next to the rink.

''You mean, you never went ice skating?'' Miley said dumbfounded.

Lilly shook her head. ''Nope. You think you could teach me?'' She smiled sweetly. Miley nodded and kissed her girlfriend 'yes.'

''Erm Miles... I'm not so sure about that anymore...'' Lilly said as she was holding tight to the ramp, watching at the ice in front of her.

''Oh come on Truscott, it's not that hard...'' Miley replied with a grin, her hands on her hips.

''I don't skate...'' Lilly whined as she looked at the popstar in the middle of the rink.

''You skateboard, you snowboard, and now you're gonna ice skating. It's not that different.''

''It is different. On my boards, I look like freaking Tony. Here, I look like... you when you act like Bambi!''

Miley skated back to her girlfriend. ''You're such a drama queen!'' she exclaimed as she grabbed Lilly's hands and started skating backwards, pulling her with her.

''Miles! Stop, I'm gonna fall!'' Lilly shrieked as she felt her legs trembling dangerously.

''Wouldn't be the first time...'' She snickered. ''Bu I promise I won't let you fall, I promise!'' She added sweetly when she saw Lilly glared at her.

They were now in the middle of the rink. Lilly had no choice than skate. Miley released her hands and skated a few feet away.

''Heyyyy! How come you're going so far?'' Lilly protested in a childish manner.

Miley smirked and shrugged. ''Come get me.''

Lilly sighed and tried to tip toe on the ice, but she soon felt her right leg slept away and soon, her butt was freezing on the ice.

''Though you wouldn't let me fall...'' Lilly pouted as she stayed sat on the ice. She saw her girlfriend started to grin, so she waved a finger at her. ''Don't you dare laughing at me!''

Miley bit her lips and skatted towards Lilly, kneeling down. ''Sorry... it's just you were right... you really do look like bambi...''

Lilly pushed her playfully. ''Stop that and help me get back on those stupid things.''

Miley complied and soon she was holding her girlfriend securely in her arms.

''Don't let me go...?'' Lilly asked pouted.

''Nope...'' Miley shook her hands. ''If you fall, I fall.'' She said sweetly, her sentence holding double meaning. She gently started skating, very slow, showing Lilly the basic 'steps.' Soon, they were sliding on the ice... Of course, they were quite a few fall, for the both of them... Miley didn't lie when she said that she would follow Lilly down on the ice if she fell... She didn't have much choice anyway...

The young couple slouched on the bench after an hour and a half skating, and started unlacing her skates. ''Oh my gosh, I can't feel my feet anymore...'' Lilly groaned as she took them off.

''Yeah, my blisters have blisters...'' Miley groaned as she put her snow boots back on.

They both sighed as the sensation of comfy shoes on their feet. They handed towards the counter to give back their equipment.

''Now, lunch!'' Miley smiled as soon as they stepped out the small ice rink. Lilly didn't argue with that. She grabbed Miley's hand in her own and together, they entered the small mall.

''So, what do you wanna eat?'' Miley asked as they stood in the center of the hall. They were surrounded with shops and restaurants.

''Ski equals fondue, girl!'' Lilly smiled brightly.

''Fondue it is then.'' Miley smiled.

They stepped in the Restaurant called 'Savoie,' and asked for a table for two. The hostess led them in the far corner of the restaurant, Miley's hand in Lilly's. Soon, the girls were sat, and a few minutes later, the fondue was brought at the table. They started to dig hungrily, moaning appreciatively.

''Oh gosh, this couple keeps staring at us.'' Lilly groaned as she took a sip of water.

Miley frowned. ''Who?''

''Right behind you...''

''Is it a good kind of staring, like you when you watch my dad makes pancakes, or more like you when I dare take a bite of your food.''

''It's more a Amber and Ashley kind of look...'' Lilly winced.

''That bad?'' Lilly nodded.

''Well, just ignore them. We should get used to this. It's not the first time it happened to us.''

''I know, but it's still annoying and upsetting. I mean, okay, we're two girls. But we first are two persons in love. Why can't people see that?''

Miley grabbed Lilly's left across the table and smiled at her comfortingly. ''I know, and you're rigth. But don't let it get to you. I mean, they don't matter. We don't need them to approve of who we are or who we are in love with.''

Lilly sighed. ''You're right, but I still don't like it.'' And with that, she grabbed another piece of bread and dipped it into the cheese.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day, hanging out in town, shopping. At the end of the afternoon, they bought the grocery they needed and headed back to the cabin.

''Hey John.. '' Lilly smiled as she stepped in the chalet, a few grocery bags in her hands. ''And hello...'' she said as she noticed a little girl behind John, using his legs to hide.

''Lilly, this is Rachel, my niece. She's three years old.''

''Oh, hey, Rachel.'' She said kneeling down. ''Nice meeting you.'' The girl buried her head even more in her uncle's legs. Lilly giggled and got up.

''Roxy's around?''

''She's upstairs, talking to Miley's dad.''

''Kay.'' Lilly stepped in the kitchen and started unpacking the bags, just as Miley entered the chalet, also carrying a few bags.

''Hey Jooohn! And Hello girl!'' She smiled as she saw a little blond head appearing between John's legs.

''Miley, Rachel. My niece.''

''Hey Rach.'' She smiled. As Lilly, she didn't get any reply from the shy little girl. She smiled at John and joined Lilly in the kitchen.

Miley glanced over at Lilly and saw she was busy with putting the grocery up in the cupboard. _Perfect moment. _She excitedly bounced to the living room and stopped in front of John, who looked at her curiously.

''So erm, John... Do you mind if I ask you a question?'' Miley asked in her charming voice. At that, Lilly's head snapped up. _Geeesh, Miley... she groaned in her head._

''I... supposed... I don't...?''

''Cool. Do you have any special someone in your life?''

''Special someone?'' John frowned, playing dumb.

''You know, girlfriend, hugging buddy, lover, lip-lock partner.''

''I guess I don't...'' John said sheepishly and a little worried by where Miley was going with this.

''Listen, John, I have an idea. How about we take care of Rachel while you take Roxy out to dinner.'' Miley suggested.

''Miley...'' Lilly said, knowing what Miley was trying to do. But Miley ignore her, focusing on the man in front of her.

''I don't know... do you think she'd like to go out with me?'' John said, suddenly shy.

''Trust me, I know Roxy. She probably is yelling at some squirrels in frustration while waiting for you to make the first move.'' Miley joked.

John bowed his head, still obviously unsure about all this.

''Listen John. Roxy's amazing. And she likes very much, I can tell. And I can tell you like her too. So why don't you give it a try?''

John appeared to be deep in thought. Miley stayed silent and caught Lilly's eyes in the process. She smiled when Lilly mouthed to her disapprovingly: _You're unbelievable..._She chose to take it the other way, and beamed at her girlfriend mouthing back a happy thank you. Lilly rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the counter.

''I think I'm gonna do it.'' John suddenly said, causing Miley to scream excitingly.

''Oh my gosh. This is so cool. You have to ask her now. I think you should bring her to that little restaurant we saw on our way here. It's very cute and very romantic. Oh, and then, you could have a hot cocoa, or some champagne in front of a fire. I bet she would love that. Although Roxy is a very special someone, and she...''

Miley's babbling were cut off by the hand of her girlfriend's on her mouth. She let out a gasp in surprise.

''Miley, I think John knows what to do on a date. So now stop butting in and let them be.''

''But...''

''I don't wanna hear it Miles. Now, go mind your own business in the library.'' Lilly said as she shoosh her.

''Fine.'' Miley grumbled, pouting. She disappeared in the library room, her arms crossed over her chest in frustration.

''She can be a handful sometimes.'' Lilly smiled as she watched her girlfriend lovingly.

''that she is...'' he grinned. ''You two make a great couple.'' He added after a pause.

Lilly smiled wider. ''Thank you... I think so too.'' She turned towards John and tilted her head. ''So... are you gonna do it?''

John smiled and nodded. ''yeah... Miley's right... i really like her.''

''Good... because Miley's right too when she says Roxy likes you too. So go get her.'' She said elbowing him playfully. John nodded again and headed upstairs.

* * *

''Tell me again Miley, why did I accept to go out with John tonight?'' Roxy asked as she turned around to face Miley. She was fidgeting with her fingers, obviously nervous. Miley found it very cute.

''Roxy, everything's gonna be fine. It's just a dinner between... friends.'' She paused and looked at her body guard. She was now wearing a red dress and a light jacket. Miley had helped with her makeup knowing after begging a Roxy who didn't want ''anything nasty touching her lips.'' But she caved in, and now, she looked even more beautiful.

''You look amazing.'' Miley let out.

''Thank you... I feel a little uncomfortable though...'' Roxy groaned as she pulled down her dress. ''too much skin is showing, not enough pockets to put my 'equipment' '' she said with air quotes.

''You don't need anything but you.'' Miley replied. ''You're not working tonight. You're just gonna spend a wonderful evening with a very nice man.''

Roxy smiled.

''Wow Roxy, you look... stunning!'' Lilly exclaimed as she entered the room. Roxy grinned shyly. ''Seriously, John is gonna likeeyy'' she added as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from the back, giving her a peck in the neck, and leaning her head on her shoulder afterwards. ''John is here by the way.''

''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!'' Roxy exclaimed in a high pitch tone, suddenly panicking. Miley pulled back from Lilly's embrace as she grabbed her bodyguard's hands.

''Roxy... Stop freaking out, okay? John is a gentleman. He's caring and funny! You're gonna have a good time!''

''I'm worried about him! I'm worried about me!'' Roxy snapped.

''What?'' Miley frowned.

''I... it's the first man I date in quite a while... I don't know how to do that... It's been a loooooong time.''

''Well, you know what they say. Dating is like riding a bicycle. Once you got back on a bike, it all comes back to you! Besides, you don't have to do anything but being yourself. And that you do it perfectly!'' Miley smiled encouragingly.

Roxy looked at the two girls grinning at her, and took a deep breath. ''Ok, let's do it.'' She grabbed the purse on the bed and they all headed downstairs.

John and Rachel were sitting on the couch. John's right leg had a mind of its own and couldn't stop shaking.

''Nervous?'' Lilly asked as she plopped down the couch.

''Kind of...''

''She's coming right now.'' she informed him.

''oh really? Great! Great...'' He exclaimed, picking at his nails.

''Err, John?'' He glanced at Lilly. ''I think you should get up and you know, welcome your date...''

''Oh yeah, right, of course!'' He quicky stood up and straightened his jacket.

''Everything's gonna be fine, alright? Dinner with an amazing woman...No brainer!''

''She is amazing, isn't she?'' John said in a daze.

''Yes, she is.'' Lilly smirked.

''Ladies and gentleman, may I introduce you from the bottom of this stairs in this cosy cabin, the beautiful and outstanding…… Roxy!!" They suddenly heard Miley exclaimed.

They both turned towards the stairs as Miley jumped down and ran in the arms of her girlfriend. A few seconds later, Roxy appeared down the stairs, looking down at her shoes. She stopped at the end and looked up to them. The girls had a beaming smile on their lips, and John... John had his mouth wide opened in shock.

Miley turned her head to Lilly and kissed her in the neck. ''It's on.''

Roxy and John stood looking at each other like two teenagers before prom. It was adorable in the beginning, but after five minutes, the girls started to find a little annoying...

''Guys, the restaurant is not gonna stay open all night long you know...'' Lilly stated hoping to take them out of their trance.

It worked because soon, John was grabbing Roxy's hand. ''Shall we?''

Roxy nodded and gave him a small shy smile. They said their goodbyes and disappeared into the night.

Rachel was still silently sitting on the couch. Miley and Lilly exchanged a look and Lilly shrugged...

''What? She's a child. I don't do child...'' Lilly frowned.

''You didn't say that with Emma...'' Miley pointed with a smile.

''Emma was special. She loved skateboarding.''

''Whatever...'' Miley smiled. She made her way around the couch and sat next to the little girl.

''So Rach... What do you want to do?''

Rachel shrugged, still looking down.

''Do you wanna play something?''

The girl shook her hand 'no'.

''How about reading a story?'' Still no.

''Erm... coloring?'' No again.

''singing?'' No ''chalking?'' No. ''painting?'' No.

''Heeeelp!'' Miley mouthed to her girlfriend. Lilly sighed deeply. She felt kind of bad for Miley. She was struggling to get Rachel's attention but it wasn't paying of. She came to sit with the girls.

''So Rachel, any boyfriend?'' She asked as she plopped down the couch.

''Lilly!'' Miley shot.

''What?'' Lilly said innocently.

''I can't believe you just asked a 4 year old girl if she had a boyfriend!''

''Actually I do...'' They heard a small voice say. Miley and Lilly snapped her head back towards Rachel. ''I have four of them.''

"What did you just say?'' Miley exclaimed with wide eyes. Lilly snorted in amusement.

''I have four boyfriends at school.'' Rachel repeated proudly and looked at the girls like they were deaf or something. ''There's Kyle whom I like because he always gives me some of his peanut butter sandwich. My mom always put jelly on mine and I don't like it. But she keeps forgetting. So Kyle shares his with me. Then, Alex because he said I could hold his hand when we went to the zoo the other day and Sam wasn't there...''

''Sam?? Third boyfriend?'' Lilly asked.

''No, Sam is a girl Lilly! Geeez'' Rachel said rolling her eyes.

''Sorry!'' Lilly cried pretending to be offended. Miley giggled.

''She's my bestfriend. She was sick that day... Chicken pox. She didn't come to school for a week. I was sad. Kelly was there but it's not the same you know.'' The little girl explained. Lilly nodded. ''And then, Paolo. He's very nice but I think he likes Sandy better.'' Rachel added matter-of-factly.

''Oh.'' Lilly said in acknowledgement, putting her hand on her elbow and listening carefully. She was really getting into what Rachel was saying and Miley bit her lip to prevent laughing.

''So, you don't like him very much now?''

''I still do. But I prefer Mark. Mark always says I can use his crayons anytime I want.''

''Crayons, huh?'' Miley smirked. She glanced at Lilly who rolled her eyes. The popstar grabbed her girlfriend's hand behind Rachel and kissed the palm. She glanced at her and mouthed ''I love you.'' Lilly smirked ''You can have my crayons anytime, Miles.''

* * *

**Author's note:** Come on guys! I'm waiting for your feedback! Liked it, didn't like it?? Next chapter very soon!! Rachel and the girls, Liley's Valentine's day flashback and... well the beginning of the real drama are one the menu for the next update.


	6. Cookies are sweet, you're bitter

**Author's note: **I am deeply sorry for the wait. I wanted to post this chapter once I was done writing the next. So now, here it is. I hope you're going to like this chapter... Drama's coming up... Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**Tell Me Something, Chapter 6**

''Oh my gosh!'' Rachel exclaimed impressed. ''How did you do that? Can you show me?''

Lilly smiled at the little girl. ''Aren't you a little too young for that? It's kind of a grown up thing.''

The little girl looked down, disappointed. Lilly saw that and felt about. ''Hey, how about I teach some other things that YOU can do?''

The girl's face suddenly brightened with excitement.

''how would like to make cookies?'' Lilly grinned.

''awww, cookies!'' the girl yelped, clasping her hands together.

''I take that as a yes.'' She smiled.

The girl frowned. ''Wait, do I get to eat them?''

Lilly laughed. ''That's my girl!'' she exclaimed as she high-fived with Rachel.

''Just a few though...Not the all plate.'' Miley pointed. Lilly nodded sweetly to Rachel, approving what Miley was saying. _More for me that way... she thought devilishly._

''I meant both of you...'' Miley added knowing what her girlfriend was thinking.

''Hey, no fair!'' Lilly protested, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rachel hopped on Lilly's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck kissing her forehead. Miley shook her head smiling at the cute scene in front of her eyes. It wasn't really surprising to Miley. She already knew Lilly was good with children. She had quite some fun with Emma while they were in Tennessee. (**A/N**: See ''Tennessee you said?'')

''Don't worry, Lilly.'' She heard Rachel say. ''My mom always says one cookie before dinner, but with a kiss, you'll get one more.'' She said knowingly.

''And Miley knows how well I can kiss...'' Lilly smirked coyly towards her girlfriend who blushed.

''Sweet niblets.'' Miley grumbled.

''Are we going to do it now?'' Rachel asked up as she grabbed Miley's hand.

''Yeah. Right now.'' she smiled. She felt Lilly grab her other hand and squeezed slightly. They headed in the kitchen. Miley grabbed a plastic bowl and handed it to Rachel.

''Ok Rach, go put it on the table. We'll get the rest.''

''Kay.'' She said as she ran out of the kitchen.

Somehow, this particular scene reminded of the Valentine's Day she spent with Lilly a few days ago.

**Flash back**

_''Hey you!'' Miley greeted her girlfriend as she stepped in the Stewart's house. She stood up from the stool in front of the piano and gave her a kiss._

_''Happy Valentine's day.'' They said in unison. They laughed. _

_''So, what have you got there?'' Miley asked as she pointed at the bags Lilly was holding. _

_''Well,'' Lilly began as she headed towards the kitchen ''since you said you didn't want any present for the occasion for 'commercial reason' I thought that maybe we could make each other a card and some Valentine's cookies.''_

_She plunged her hands into the bag and pulled out paints, glitter, glue, markers, papers of different colors, and the cookie's paste, and put everything on the kitchen table. _

_''So, what do you think?'' She beamed._

_''I think it's a great idea.'' Miley's mile was as huge as Lilly._

_A few minutes later, they were sitting on the living room's floor, each of them working on their card. _

_''Gosh, it's harder than I thought.'' Lilly mumbled as she bit her lips in confusion. Her hands were covered in glue and glitter, and she was battling with a piece of paper that refused to stick on her card as she wanted._

_Miley looked up and laughed. ''Looks like you're not very good with your hands.''_

_''That's not what you were saying last night,'' Lilly smirked._

_Miley blushed and looked back at her card. Lilly giggled at her lover's embarrassment and went back to her stupid piece of paper._

_''Alright, I'm done!'' Miley exclaimed half an hour later. She glanced at Lilly and saw she was frowning in her concentration. She decided not to bother her and cleaned up her space. She then went to wash her hands. After this, Lilly was done. _

_''Oh boy, who got the crazy idea to invent glitter?'' She said as she looked her hands now covered in blue, golden and red glitter._

_''The inventor isn't the problem. I think that some people aren't just made to use them.'' She mocked. _

_''Whatever.'' Lilly shrugged. She stood up. ''I need to wash up a little bit.''_

_''Yeah, just a smidge.'' Miley laughed as she noticed Lilly had also some glitter on her cheek. She looked at her lovingly. _

_''What?'' Lilly frowned._

_''I love you.'' Miley answered._

_''Awww. I love you too.'' she went to kiss her but Miley pulled away. _

_''Wash first, then kiss.'' _

_''Fine!'' Lilly groaned. She disappeared in the kitchen. _

_Now, that the girls and the living room were all clean, they sat on the couch, ready to exchange their cards._

_''Before you see mine, Miley, remember, the gesture is more important than the gift in itself.''_

_''Lilly...'' _

_''Okay... here you go.'' Miley grabbed the card Lilly was handing to her, as she was giving hers to Lilly. _

_Lilly was speechless. The card wasn't what she expected. She thought she was going to see some weird shaped tentatively looking like something, and basically, glitter all over the card, but what she had in front of her was... amazing. _

_''Miles...'' She said dazed. Miley was smiling at her. ''It's... wow!''_

_''I know. I'm a pretty, aren't I?'' She smiled. _

_''That you are! You're something else, Miley Stewart.'' _

_''So you like it?''_

_''I love it.''_

_''I love yours too. Especially those little chocolate chip pancakes.''_

_''It wasn't meant to be pancakes though.'' Lilly said crunching her nose. '' It was supposed to be butterflies. You know, in reference to what you make me feel everyday...'' _

_''Oh...'' Miley said perplexed. They stayed silent for a while, each looking at the card. Miley let out a giggle, and soon, Lilly followed. The giggle transformed in laughter. _

_''How about those cookies?'' Lilly said as she stood up from the couch once they settled down. Miley followed her in the kitchen. They spent the few minutes, placing the little biscuits in the tray and put them in the oven. 8 minutes later, the timer went off and Miley pulled out the cookies. _

_''They look pretty.'' Lilly stated. They were shaped in circle and three small hearts of different shades of pink were drawn on them._

_''They look tasty too.'' Miley added. They put them in a plate. Miley grabbed it and started to head towards the couch, but she felt Lilly's hand grab her free wrist, turning her around._

_''How about we take them in you bedroom, and taste them... later.'' Lilly said a naughty grin on her lips. Miley gulped and nodded. Lilly smiled and led her girlfriend up the stairs. _

_An hour later, the girls' were leaning against the headboard of Miley's bed. Miley grabbed a cookie, and slightly turned toward Lilly who was wrapped in her arms. She led the cookie to her mouth, offering her to take a bite. _

_''Best Valentine's day ever.'' Lilly stated as she swallowed. Miley smiled and hold her lover tighter. _

_''Yeah. Best Valentine's Day ever. _

**End Flash Back**

Miley was snapped out of her memory, by the sound of a bowl shattering on the floor.

''Rachel...'' she grumbled as she turned her head towards the living room, ready to take care of the Little girl's silliness. But to her surprise, Rachel looked fine. The plate in front of her was still there. She was still on her chair, with her apron on... However, she was staring ahead of her with her eyes wide opened... Miley followed her gaze and soon found herself looking at her girlfriend. There, was standing a sheepish Lilly... who was looking at the glass shattered on the floor, a spoon in her hand.

''Lilly...'' Miley sighed. But she couldn't stop a giggle coming out.

''Whoops...?'' Lilly said guiltily. She looked over her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes. ''I'm sorry?''

''Ooooh, Lilly did something baa-aa-aad. Miley is really maa-aa-aad!'' Rach sang as she moved the spoon in the air. Lilly gave her a glare and went to the kitchen to grab paper towels and mope.

After eating the cookies and playing some more, it was soon time for Rachel to go to bed.

''Lilly, can you read me a story, please?'' she asked as she jumped on the bed and disappeared under the cover.

''I don't know Rach. I'm not very good at reading stories...'' Lilly said sheepishly.

''Please please please!''

Lilly looked over at Miley who was smiling encouragingly at her. ''Oh boy.'' Lilly said as she sat down next to Rachel. Lilly grabbed one of the book John had left for them.

''So, how _Charlotte's Web_ sounds to you?''

Rachel nodded her head in contentment as she stuck her thumb in her mouth, listening to Lilly.

A few minutes later, Lilly and Miley stepped out of the room, making sure to let the door slightly opened.

''God, she's so cute.'' Miley said. Rachel was tucked under the cover. She had pulled up the sheet so that only her eyes and little nose were peeking out.

''Yeah, she's alright.'' Lilly shrugged.

''Alright? Lilly, you were totally under Rachel's spell. She's gotten into you, admit it!''

Lilly smiled. ''Fine. Maybe she's not that bad. She's a cool kid.''

''She loves you too.'' Miley sweetly replied.

''And you, you love me too?'' Lilly smirked. Miley didn't reply with words but with a tender kiss.

Lilly was leaning against the arm couch, her leg spread on the couch. Miley was leaning between her legs, her back against Lilly's front. Lilly had wrapped her arms around her waist and was holding her securely. They weren't talking, just enjoying the feeling of each other.

''Are you excited about this Summer?'' Lilly asked.

''This Hannah Tour is going to be huge. I'm kind of nervous though.'' The popstar replied as she played with Lilly's fingers.

''You're gonna be great. And I'll be there with you.''

Miley smiled and leaned back against her girlfriend to show the appreciation she couldn't give with words. This summer was going to be so amazing. The Tour in itself was huge: 62 dates and thousands of fans. Lilly and her together for two months without school. She looked forward to it.

''I'm gonna check on Rach.'' Lilly said as she kissed Miley on her temple.

''Kay.''

She untangled herself from Miley's embrace and made her way upstairs.

Quite a long time later, Lilly still hadn't come back. Wondering what she was doing, Miley headed towards the stairs. When she walked into the room, she noticed Lilly had fallen asleep on the bed, holding securely the sleeping body of Rachel. Miley smiled at this adorable sight. She fantasized about how this could be Lilly with her child later. She knew Lilly was rather sensitive with the subject, but she couldn't help but feel it was right. They needed to talk. Really this time. She wasn't going to let Lilly dismiss the subject again. She went to kiss both of the girls on the forehead and sat on the arm chair in the corner of the room watching them sleeping.

* * *

Wednesday morning arrived quickly. Lilly stirred in the bed and slowly opened her eyes to the light of the sun. She rubbed it trying to get used to the brightness. She let out a long sigh as she rolled over her side... and fell down on the ground.

''owww!''

''Lilly, you're okay?'' Miley said running in the bedroom.

''Yeah... the ground kinda broke my fall...'' She replied sarcastically.

''awww, come here.''

The popstar grabbed Lilly's hands and helped her stand up. She held her still sleepy girlfriend in her arms and kissed her on the nose.

"Sleep well?''

Lilly nodded and buried her head in the crook of Miley's neck. They stayed a few minutes in each other's arms.

''Lilly? You're asleep?''

''Hmmm.''

Miley shook her arms a little to wake her up a little. Lilly groaned and pulled back.

''Gonna take a shower.'' she mumbled as she turned around.

Lilly kept her eyes closed and headed to the direction she remembered the bathroom was. Bam.

''Owww!! '' She opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Instead of the bathroom was standing a big wood wall. ''Who got the sudden idea to replace the door by a wall during the night?'' She growled.

''Yeah, cow THAT's what happened.'' She heard Miley said. Confused, she turned around and looked for the first time around her... She was still in the guest room, where she had read the story to Rachel.

''What am I doing here?''

Miley giggled. ''You fell asleep last night with Rachel, and when John and Roxy came back, they didn't want to move you.'' She explained.

Lilly looked over the single bed... _No wonder my face kissed the floor this morning..._

''Where did you sleep?'' She mumbled still feeling the throbbing in her head.

''In our bed.''

''You mean, you let me sleep alone?'' Lilly pouted.

''It's not like I had a choice really. You didn't leave me any room...''

''Whatever...'' She shrugged. ''I need to take a shower.'' She added whining.

''Meet you downstairs for breakfast.'' Miley said. She gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and they parted their ways.

* * *

After getting ready, Lilly made her way into the kitchen but stopped in her track. She gasped. There was Roxy and John... sharing an intimate moment. But that wasn't what bothered her. No. She was bothered by the fact that they were standing in the kitchen entrance and that it was impossible for her to make her way to the fridge or to the counter where a plate of pancakes was screaming her name.

''Aren't they cute?'' She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She felt an arm wrapped around her.

Lilly shook her head and looked at her girlfriend. ''I guess. I take it they had a good time.''

''I am sooo good.'' Miley stated as an answer.

Lilly rolled her eyes. ''Do you think you can ask them to stop? I'm kind of hungry.'' she pouted.

Miley laughed and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. ''Anything for you.''

Miley decided to be subtle so she cleared her throat discretely. She did it once, twice,... four times. She glanced at Lilly and looked at her apologetically. Lilly urged to continue and do something. Miley had no choice. She was going to have to do something drastic. But before she could do anything, Lilly's stomach made the biggest rumbling anyone had ever heard.

''Wow girl, I bet even the people of China heard that one!'' Roxy smirked making Miley giggle.

Lilly looked at the floor sheepishly, a slight blush on her cheek. ''It's not my fault. Your PDA kept me starving...'' She mumbled.

''Oh, sorry Lilly.'' John said, realizing where they were standing.

''S'okay.'' She shrugged. She made a beeline to the counter and helped herself to the pancakes. She secretly thanked her stomach for being so noisy.

* * *

The day was sunny and they decided to go ski all together. John showed them some place unknown to the tourists. The four of them were now sitting on a ski lift.

''So, girls, Roxy told me you've been together for half a year. You're pretty serious, huh?''

''Yes, yes, we are.'' Miley replied beaming. Lilly however stayed silent.

''It's quite impressive actually. You're the first couple I met that was together for that long.''

''We're lucky we've found each other...'' Miley grinned.

''I bet... I have a question though. Maybe it's a little too forward, but... how did your parents react... you know... with you being... you know...''

''Geesh John!'' Roxy cried. ''Lesbians, gay, carpet-''

''Rooooxy!!'' John yelped in a quite girly voice. He was horrified by the bluntness of his... girlfriend.

Miley giggled and glanced at Lilly, trying to see if she was amused. But Lilly was looking away, obviously lost in her thought. The popstar stopped smiling and frowned. She turned her attention back to John.

''They were fine with us. No surprise there actually. School was a little bit different, since we came out... unwillingly. But it's fine now.'' She replied simply, preoccupied by Lilly's reaction.

''Great. That's good. I'm happy for you. You're wonderful together. I've known you for a few days, and I can already tell you're gonna last. What you have is pure and true. Right, Lilly?''

Lilly didn't reply.

''Lilly?'' John called her. Miley elbowed her girlfriend to shake her from her thought. Lilly snapped out of her reverie and looked at her, frowning. ''What?''

''John asked you a question.''

''Oh, sorry... Didn't hear you... I kinda spaced you.''  
She heard Miley grunt besides her, but ignored it.

''What did you say John?''

''I said you were lucky to have each other, and that you were on for a long run.''

''Yeah... I guess...'' She replied enthusiastically. Lilly's tone made Miley's heart crack a little and she bent her head, trying to hide her disappointment. Roxy and John shared a look, wondering what was going on. They didn't have time to think about it any further because the ski lift arrived to its end, and they were back on the ski runs.

The four of them kept on skiing. Lilly was slightly behind, her mind not fully in what she was doing. Miley had spent the first few minutes looking at her, trying to catch her attention. But Lilly was having none of it. She gave in. Lilly needed space, and she was going to give her some.

They had a small snack on the ski runs, between the pines, and kept skiing the rest of the afternoon. Miley had fun watching John teach Roxy how to avoid other skiers instead of pushing them away by hitting them with her ski poles. Roxy had argued that it was simpler to eject them than to make big, unnecessary turns. As for Lilly, she was skiing a little behind them, or a little before them, but never with them. It was rare to see Lilly that quiet and lonely. They didn't want to push her so they let her be.

They decided to head back a little before five. Once at the cabin, Roxy changed and left with John, leaving the girls alone for quite some time. In fact, Roxy wasn't planning on coming back before tomorrow morning. Miley smirked. She didn't have time to ask Roxy how the date went, but by the look of things, things were going fine... real fine... She flopped down on the couch in the library and laid down. She was a little tired after this day of skiing. Her mind started to wander and she thought back about Lilly's behavior. Miley had a bad feeling about her. What was worrying Miley more was the fact that her girlfriend was upset because of their relationship. It wasn't simply because of a fight about who was having the last slice of pizza (although, Lilly always won that one), or who was going to kill the tiny spider threatening Lilly's underwear, or because Miley had forgotten to kiss Lilly before a competition (which only happened once...god forbid!). No, Lilly was bothered because of her feelings, and this was worth than anything for Miley.

Miley jumped when she heard a small 'hey' coming from the other side of the room. She straightened up and saw Lilly standing awkwardly, moving her right foot across the floor, looking down.

''Hey.'' Miley replied evenly.

''I'm sorry.''

The popstar didn't say anything. Lilly looked up and met Miley's eyes for the first time.

''I'm really sorry Miles... for the way I acted... I... I was urm... I didn't...'' Lilly struggled to find the right words to say to Miley. The truth was, she didn't know how to voice it.

''Do you think about marriage Lilly?'' Miley blurted out. Lilly's head snapped back up. She stayed silent for a while, her eyes and mouth wide, surprised by Miley's question.

''Err... not really...''

''Do you think about the future?''

''If future is about deciding what I want to wear the next morning, then yes.''

''And if it is regarding... us?''

Lilly stayed silent.

''I take that as a 'no'.'' Miley sighed.

''Listen Miley...'' Lilly said sitting next to her and grabbing her lover's hands. ''Maybe we should just talk about this and just enjoy our time here...''

Miley stood up, frustrated. ''Why is it that every time I, or someone else, bring up the subject of our relationship, you're getting all distant?!''

''Miley, just drop it!'' Lilly hissed.

''No Lilly, I want some answers. I need answers. I tried to be understanding all this week. I tried to not be paranoid everytime you looked away from me, everytime you almost denied our relationship, but I can't take it anymore! So, Lilly, tell me what's wrong?''

Lilly stayed silent and watched her girlfriend shaking from emotion. Lilly was panicking. She didn't what to say to Miley. She feared that anything she could say would only aggravate the situation. She tried to think about something, but her brain had let her down. Miley waited and waited for Lilly to say something. Anything. But minutes later, she hadn't opened her mouth.

''Whatever.'' Miley said defeated. Lilly shivered a little from the tone in her girlfriend's voice. ''I need to know that we're heading somewhere, Lilly. That I'm not the only one seeing us years from now, happy and together! You obviously don't know what you want.''

Without another word, she left the room, leaving a lost Lilly on the couch.

* * *

**Author's note:** Cliffy... Kinda... Liked it? I'm waiting for your feedback. The tour will be the object of an episode in 2 parts. I think it will be the episodes 13 and 14.


	7. It all falls down to this

**Author's note : **Yep yep, chapter 7. Only two more chapters before the end of this episode... not the series... of course ! I hope you're not getting bored... I try my best to keep it entertaining...

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**Tell Me Something, Chapter 7**

The morning sun was coming through the window straight on Lilly's face. She groaned and rolled over, trying to hide away from the light, but she found herself on the floor... again.

''Looks like you had a rough night!'' A voice said from the door. Lilly looked up from the place on the floor and noticed her surrounding. She was still in the library. She sighed, remembering what happened last night, and leaned against the couch.

''Yeah Roxy... rough night...'' She grumbled as she rubbed her forehead. ''What time is it?''

''A little over seven.''

''You're just coming back home?'' Lilly gasped. Roxy smiled shyly and Lilly could see her blush. Lilly crinkle her nose at the bodyguard's cuteness.

''I'm happy for you, you know?'' She smiled. Roxy smiled back.

''So, wanna tell me what happened between Miley and you?''

''We had a fight...'' She said vaguely.

''Yeah, I kinda got that... what about? Did you call her 'sexilicious' in front of Robbie Ray again?''

''Hey! It was a one time mistake!'' Lilly gasped. Roxy raised an eyebrow. ''Okay maybe I did it quite a few times... but for my defense, Mr. S. wasn't supposed to be in the room. He is a very sneaky man!''

Roxy smirked but didn't reply. ''So, what is it then?''

''I... remember the conversation you guys had on the ski lift?''

''Yeah... Oh...'' Roxy said as the light bulb went off in her head.

''Yeah...''

''What's up with that?''

''Miley wants to know some stuff and either she doesn't like my answers, or I don't have them...''

''I see... Listen, I don't have much experience in relationships. I've always been to busy working, protecting, saving,...''

''Yelling...''

''Yeah, that too... But the point is, I'm 35 and I'm still single... Officially. I wish I could have had the same thing Miley and you have right now. But I just didn't open myself to that, and I missed several opportunities.''

''But what if Miley is not the one for me...?''

Roxy scoffed. ''Do you really believe that?''

''No...'' Lilly replied with a smile. ''I know she's the one. But I'm scared. She wants things from me that I can't give to her... not right now.''

''Did you tell her that?''

''No. It's just, everytime she talks about our future, I freeze and I don't know what to say. She even said the M word.''

''That soon?''

''yeah...''

''You know how Miley is... She probably thinks about it, but that doesn't mean she wants it right now. She just needs some kind of reassurance. Talking about it, doesn't mean you're gonna get married and have your 2.5 children tomorrow. Every couple has this conversation sooner or later. You need to figure out where you are and where you're headed to make sure you're following the same road and that you are in the same car...''

''But what if we're not?''

''Well... You'll find this out only if you talk...''

Lilly nodded and gave a small smile to Roxy. Hesitantly, she stood up and wrapped her arms around the bodyguard. ''You'll make a great mom and wife, Roxy.'' She said quietly. Lilly couldn't see Roxy smile but she felt her squeezing her tighter.

* * *

Lilly and Roxy were preparing some oatmeal, joking around and laughing when Miley appeared in the kitchen. Lilly smiled immediately disappeared from her face as she soon became absorbed by the floor. Miley wasn't looking at her either. She was pretending to play with the imaginy folds in her t-shirt.

Roxy nudged Lilly slightly in the rib. She jumped and glanced at Roxy who pressed her to make the first step. Lilly groaned and sighed. She tried to speak but a small squeal came out instead of a coherent word. She cleared her throat and tried again.

''Er...Miley? Roxy and I made oatmeal for breakfast. Maple Sugar. You want some?'' She asked shyly.

Miley glanced at her girlfriend and bit her bottom lip. Lilly was trying. She was still upset and mad but she loved her. She decided to humor her. ''Yes. Please.''

Lilly nodded and grabbed a small bowl filling it. She made her way to the counter and placed it in front of Miley. The girls looked at each other.

''I'm sorry.'' Lilly silently said.

''I know.''

Lilly waited for Miley to say something else, but in vain. She slumped her shoulders and made her way back to the stove to help herself with breakfast.

* * *

''You're sure you don't wanna come with us, Roxy?'' Lilly asked as she put on her ski coat. Lilly secretly hoped she would say yes because she felt a little nervous to spend the afternoon with Miley. They hadn't talked to each other since breakfast. They even weren't in the same room.

''No. I'm spending the afternoon with John. But you guys have fun. Be careful though, John said it was going to snow tonight, so don't come back to late. And take your cell phone.''

''Got it.''

''And do you have your first aid kit with you?''

''Yep, backpack.''

''Ok. Snack?''

''Check.''

''Water?''

''Huh huh''

''Survival kit?''

''Yep.''

''Co...''

''Roxy... We have everything we need.'' Miley interrupted as she stepped in the living room. She kissed her bodyguard on the cheek. ''Don't worry so much. We're gonna be fine. We were fine all week.''

''Okay...'' Roxy relented. ''Now go have fun.'' She added with a forced smile. _Roxy like a puma has a bad feeling about this... she thought._

As Lilly went to step outside, she felt Miley grab her elbow and turned her around. She pressed a light kiss on her lips. ''I'm sorry.'' She said quietly. She didn't leave Lilly a chance to reply and headed outside. However, Lilly wasn't relieved by the kiss and apologies of her girlfriend. It felt forced and she didn't like it. She sighed and hoped the tension would disappear with a good day of skiing.

It was definitely cold outside, and the clouds were heavy and in the light shade of grey. Snow was on its way. But not before a few good hours of skiing. Lilly eyed her girlfriend as she locked her shoes on her board.

''You ready?'' she asked.

Miley gave her a little smile and nodded. She helped Lilly stand up on her board and they slid down the path.

''So erm, did you talk to Roxy?? About her date with John?'' Lilly asked as they were sitting on the ski lift. They had been quiet since the beginning and it started to really annoy her.

''No... I didn't have the occasion.'' Miley replied evenly, looking straight ahead.

''Okay.'' Lilly played with her gloves a little, glancing over at Miley. She was struggling to find something to say to her. It was weird. They usually wouldn't stop talking, or when they would, it was in comfortable silence. But there was nothing comfortable in their silence right now. In fact, it was awkward.

''You know I'm sorry, Miles. For last night.''

Miley sighed. ''I know Lilly, it's okay. I'm sorry too. It's all good.''

Lilly nodded, and didn't push the subject. It was not okay, but it was not the place either to talk about all this. So they stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

The next hour skiing was spent in the same mood. They were together physically, but the heart wasn't there. They were supposed to be ''all good'' as Miley put it, but it didn't feel like it. Far from it actually. Lilly had apologized, Miley had apologized. They should be able to talk now. But Lilly knew deep down it would not be okay till they had this big conversation. Fed up, she suddenly stopped snowboarding, forcing Miley to stop too to avoid the collision, and plopped down on the snow.

''Lilly! What are you doing!" Miley cried with a mix of surprised and annoyement. "A warning would have been nice!''

''Are you still mad at me?'' Lilly asked ignoring her girlfriend's remark.

''No...'' Miley said quickly, too quickly. She averted her gaze away from Lilly.

''Come on, Miley. I know you...'' Lilly sighed.

''No, no it's fine. Everything's fine! You're fine. I'm fine. We're fine.'' Miley rambled while waving her hands in the air to accentuate her point.

''Miley...'' Lilly pushed.

''Okay, I'm not fine!'' The popstar suddenly cried standing up. ''But how am I supposed to react?! You practically said we didn't have a future together!''

''I didn't say that. I said I was focusing on the present right now because I didn't know what the future was made of.''

''Whatever Lilly. I don't wanna talk about it now.'' She didn't leave Lilly much choice and she started to ski away.

''But what if I want to! What if I can't take it anymore? What if I need you to talk to me! Even if it is to yell at me!'' Lilly cried desperate to hold Miley back. She was rewarded when she saw Miley stopped.

''What if I'm not ready to hear you say we don't have a future together?'' Miley said without turning back. Lilly froze. That wasn't what she was going to say to her... right? She didn't have a chance to think more about it because Miley was quickly skiing away.

Lilly followed her with a groan. Damn that girl could be very stubborn! Lilly had fled the scene the previous days and now Miley was the one to run away. Will they ever going to talk? Lilly was seriously thinking about kidnapping Miley and locked her up in a room with her. And gosh, she was tired. She was tired of fighting. She didn't have much sleep last night and the fight plus the cold weather plus the physical exercise were consuming all her energy.

''Boy, I should have stayed home with a mug of chocolate and cookies. (Mmm cookies)'' She mumbled as she let the cold wind brush her face as she went down the ski run. ''But noooo, I'm here chasing after Miley, speedy Miley, in a stupid blizzard in a chilly weather, while my boobs are freezing! She is soooo going to pay for that. No more Lilly kisses for a week! No, not that. I'm not going to punish myself... No more Sponge Bod band-aid. Yeah that's right Miley! No more Sponge bob on your booboo! Ah ah, she's – ouch!'' Lilly's ramble was cut short when she tripped and found herself face down in the snow. ''okay, now I'm wet!'' She whined. ''Geesh, Miley has always this effect on me, one way or another.'' Lilly let out a giggle thinking of what she had just said. ''Gosh, I amuse me!''

She quickly stood back up and brush off the snow from her. She oriented her snow and she was soon back on track. Luckily she could still see her girlfriend. They couldn't go that fast because of the reduce visibility caused by the bad weather. Lilly stopped after awhile as she saw Miley reached an intersection and headed right without even slowing down. Lilly sighed, going after her. Again. However, she stopped suddenly. She was now at the mentioned intersection and she could see the signs clearly. Well, the sign. One sign which pointed to the left. To the one slope. Not to the right. There weren't any ski slope on the right.

''Oh my god... Miley...'' Lilly's heart started to pick up speed. With last look to the sign, she turned her board to the right, and started the descent. She didn't know what to expect. And she couldn't even see more than a few feet away. The blizzard was more and thicker, making difficult to see where she was going or any danger on the slope. She couldn't even see Miley anymore.

Miley had started slowing down. She had almost fallen because of a rock on the slope that she didn't see. It was weird. None of the slope they had taken the days earlier had rocks on them. Something wasn't right. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Worst of all, she had lost Lilly, her legs were killing her, and the weather was getting worse. She could see the slope was even steeper now. She was good at skiing, but this, right now, was a challenge. _Probably a black run_. Her legs started giving out from fatigue and she finally decided to stop to rest a little. It was deadly silent. Earlier, she was able to hear Lilly snowboarding behind her, but now, she didn't hear anything. It was like she was sensory deprived. She couldn't see, or couldn't hear a thing. Miley shivered. She didn't know if it was from the negative temperature or from the increasing fear she was feeling.

A few meters above was a cursing Lilly. She was pretty good at snowboarding. Heck, she had done some pretty amazing things before, but on actual ski runs, where she could see where she was going. Now, this, this was different. It wasn't only snow. It was rocks; it was trees; and she was basically 'blind.' She had thought about taking off her board, but that would only slow her down and she wanted to find Miley. Miley was not as good of a skier as she was, and she could have got hurt or something. She took a deep breath and focused on keeping her balance while controlling her speed. Lilly suddenly slowed down. A few inches ahead was a lean figure. Her hear skipped a beat. Miley. It had to be her. Who else could it be? Besides, the hair rising behind her neck could only be a sign it was the one she loved. Smiling a little in relief, she headed towards her girlfriend.

Miley jumped, startled. She swore she had heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned her head slightly to try to see what it was, and sure enough, she could distinguish a form sliding towards her. Even though she couldn't see who it was, she could feel it. Lilly. Miley let out a breath of relief. Lilly was there, with her.

Soon, Lilly stopped next to her girlfriend. She looked at her for a few seconds. ''You're alright?'' she inquired.

''Yeah... Just... lost.'' She said as she looked around.

''Yeah Miles, wrong slope.'' She said sarcastically.

''What do you mean?''

''We're not even on a run! Didn't you see the sign?'' Lilly asked a little harshly. Now that the anxiety of having lost Miley had worn off, the anger she felt previously resurfaced.

''N-no.'' _If it is not a black run or a run, then... sweet niblets!_ Miley bit her bottom lip in guilt.

''Well yeah, no surprise there! You were too busy running away from me!'' She snapped.

''Excuse-me?'' Now, Miley's blood started to boil.

''If you would have stayed with me and talk, you wouldn't be here!''

''Are you saying all of this is my fault?'' Miley said in disbelief and disappointment.

''Not all of this, but this part, yes, it's definitely your fault.''

Miley didn't even try to say anything back. She didn't want to argue. She wanted to go home.

The girls took off their board and sat in the snow, trying to think of what to do. After a few minutes, Miley let out a growl of frustration. There was no way they were going to stay in here all night long. They won't stay here. No way.

''Come on Lilly, we need to go.'' She said, determined.

''Are you crazy?!' Lilly squealed. ''We're not gonna ski in the dark! We can't see anything! We could get seriously hurt.''

''Well it's better than spending the night here and freeze to death!''

''No it's not. It's dangerous. I almost broke my butts a dozens of times while going after you. We're gonna wait here, til they send someone to save us.'' Lilly said stubbornly.

''Why? Did you call anyone?'' Miley asked crossing her arms over her chest.

''Noooo. No, but I'm gonna do it right now!'' she grabbed her cellphone in her pockets and let out a scream.

''What? What is it?'

''My cell is dead. Broken. Destroyed. I probably landed on it during one of my many stunts back there... what about yours?''

''No more battery since the last ski lift.'' The popstar replied sheepishly.

''Great, that is just great!'' Lilly growled. She took a deep breath. ''Okay, so we can't call anybody. But, someone at the cabin is gonna notice we're missing... Roxy is sure gonna freak out when she's not gonna see we're back on time.'' Lilly said hopeful.

''Roxy is out with John. She's not going to be back till late! Forget it, I'm going! And you can either come with me, or stay.'' Miley said as she grabbed her skis and put them down.

''Miley! What are you doing?''

''I'm going down! I'm freezing.'' Miley said as she locked her skis and started to slide.

''Don't you dare!'' Lilly said trying to catch her but Miley was already skiing away.

''Maan, that girl is driving me crazy!'' She shot as she put on her snowboard and tried to catch up with Miley.

Lilly was going too fast. She could feel it. Her legs had some difficulties to maintain her weight in balance with the board and absorbed the shock of the different rocks she encountered. She could feel her muscles burning from the intense exercise. The only good thing was that the blizzard had dissipated and it was easier to see now. Miley was quite close but she still needed to catch up with her. Lilly cursed and, even though she shouldn't, increased her speed. She had to get to Miley. That was more important than anything else. However, she suddenly felt her board hooked to the slope and a scraping sound. _That is not good…_ She felt the board make a sharp turn to the left, causing Lilly to face the steepness of the run and gained speed. But she didn't have time to do anything about it as she felt her board once again encounter a rock. This time, she couldn't prevent the fall. She winced as she felt her shoulder connected with the ground. She tried to grip on the snow but she kept sliding in full speed.

Miley had heard the fall and had immediately stopped to turn around. She inhaled sharply as she saw Lilly speed sliding towards her. Her snow was still locked to her feet but she kept tumbling around and around and around. She couldn't do anything else but watch her girlfriend falling down and down and further down. After what seems like an eternity, the fall finally stopped. Miley held her breath. She couldn't see much of her because of the dark. She didn't budge and fixed the body a few feet beneath her. She snapped out of her trance and speed skied towards her girlfriend, her heart beating fast.

''Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.'' As she got closer, she noticed Lilly wasn't moving. Miley's heart stopped. She took off her skis quickly and kneeled next to her girlfriend's inert body. Lilly had her eyes open and looked... unfocused.

''Lilly...?'' She said as she touched her face. Lilly batted her eyes trying to focus. She was disoriented. She could hear a loud thump in her head. Her shoulder hurt.

''Mi... Miley?'' She said as she tried to turn her head.

''No, don't move...'' Miley soothed.

''Wow, that was one heck of a fall... In fact, I think I must have broken a new record. The longest slide of history on one's butt.''

Miley let out a small laugh, relieved that her girlfriend was feeling well enough to make a joke. ''Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?''

''My head... and my shoulder.''

Miley carefully unzip Lilly's coat and lightly lifted the right corner, trying to see Lilly's shoulder.

''Doesn't look dislocated...'' she said.

''Of course, because it's not the shoulder I was talking about...''

''Oh... My bad.'' Miley looked over the correct shoulder that time. She delicately stroke it which made Lilly wince. ''Sorry. It looks good to me. Not broken or dislocated. You just probably twisted it.''

They stayed in silence and suddenly Lilly's features started to harden ''What's wrong with you? Were you trying to kill me?!''

''What?! No!'' Miley quickly cried. ''I'm really really really sorry. I'd never want to hurt you!!''

''Yeah, coz that's really clear right now...'' Lilly snorted.

She started straightening up, Miley helping her as best as she could. She winced a little.

''You're alright?''

''I will be...'' Lilly said, trying to sound brave, but the truth was, her shoulder was twisted. She tried to straighten up but she instantly felt a shard pain on her ribcage. ''I think I might have broken a rib though.'' She added casually as she flopped back down on the snow, trying to sound fine. But she wasn't fine at all.

''We need to call the rescuers. You can't go back on your board.''

''Miley, no cellphone, remember?''

''Oh, right... What are we gonna do?''

Lilly looked at her with wide and worried eyes. ''We are soooo doomed.'' she said as she laid back on the snow next to Miley.

Miley looked down at her, equally worried and then around them. It was dark, it was snowing, it was cold, and there was nobody else around. _Yeah, we're doomed..._

* * *

**Author's note:** And that was chapter 7 with a little cliffy for you. Hope you're still enjoying the episode.


	8. We've got some explaining to do

**Author's note : **Almost the end. Thank you for the reviews! Sometimes, I'll thank you more personally. As soon as I find time. You take the time to review, and I owe you because it means a lot! I hope you know that.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**Tell Me Something, Chapter 8**

Lilly tried to get more comfortable. She had spent the last five minutes lie down in the snow in the same position she fell because she couldn't move without hurting, but she couldn't stand it anymore. Miley had taken off her board for her. She slowly pushed on her good arm to give her some support and tried to straighten up. Miley saw what she was doing and placed herself behind Lilly's back and helped her as best as she could. She heard Lilly's intake of breath and stopped what she was doing, worry washing over her.

''You're okay?''

Lilly didn't answer and kept going. The pain wasn't as bad as before but it was still there. After a few more seconds struggling, Lilly found herself in a sitting position. Her breathing was raged from the effort and pain shooting through her rib cage.

''Do you have the first aid kit?'' Miley asked, once she was sure Lilly was stable.

''Yeah, in my backpack.'' Lilly said, pointing with her good arm, still wincing a little.

''Good.''

She dipped her head into the bag and pulled off the big box. She opened it and grabbed a few triangular bandages.

''What are you doing?'' Lilly frowned.

''I'm gonna have to look at your chest. I mean your rib, not your chest. What would I look at your chest! Ah ah. I just you know... want to check. See if it's broken and -''

''Miley, stop, I got it.'' Lilly was surprised at how shy and uncomfortable Miley seemed to feel around her. It was the first time in a long time she was feeling so nervous at the thought of touching her. Granted they had a fight, but still...

Miley unzipped Lilly's coat and opened it. She delicately stroke Lilly's ribcage. Lilly winced a little, but the pain wasn't as sharp as expected. ''Nothing's broken I think. You're just gonna have a big ol' bruise!'' Miley smiled. She zipped back up the coat.

''But as for your shoulder, I'm gonna have to splint it, so that you're more comfortable and avoid harming it any further.''

Lilly didn't say anything, a little impressed by how Miley was handling things. But the truth was Miley needed to get busy to get her mind out of things, and she needed to take care of Lilly because it was her fault she was hurt. The singer positioned Lilly's arm against her chest and wrapped the bandage around Lilly's forearm and over her opposite shoulder. She tied the knot behind Lilly's neck.

''Feeling good?''

''Yeah.''

''Okay. Just one more thing.'' Miley grabbed another triangular bandage and bind the injured arm to Lilly's chest.

''Can you move your arm?'' Miley asked. Lilly tried.

''Nope.''

''Good.'' Miley seemed satisfied with her work. ''Feeling better?''

''Yeah... Thanks….erm… How did you know how to do that?''

''Roxy taught me on the bus tour last year. She told me that might come handy one day... I guess she was right.'' She paused and took a deep breath. "Listen Lilly. I'm really sorry.''

''Ok.''

Miley was taken aback by Lilly's reaction. Or lack thereof. But she kept going. ''I shouldn't have freaked out on you and I shouldn't hav-''

''Look, I don't wanna do this now, Miles.'' Lilly interrupted. ''I'm cold, and I'm hurt. And nobody's gonna come for us.''

''But-''

''-So we need to go down by ourselves...'' Lilly continued ignoring Miley.

''but you can't d-''

''I don't care.'' Lilly cut in. They suddenly felt a strong breeze and they shivered from the cold. Miley's teeth were shattering. Lilly noticed. ''I can't but I will because there is no way we're gonna spend any more time here. You're freezing and you need to get warm.''

''But Lilly, your rib and your shoulder... it's gonna get worse.'' Once again, Lilly was putting Miley first, even though she was the one hurting.

''I'll survive.'' Lilly said.

''Gosh, you're so!!...''

''So what?!'' Lilly shot. ''I'm in this condition because of your crazy behavior, Miles! So don't you argue with me. I've had enough of that. I get it. You were/are upset, and mad at me. But you're sorry. I don't want to figure everything out while we're here. So get up, get your skis back on. We're going down!''

Lilly stopped talking, and the two girls stared at each other's eyes. Miley was feeling guilty. She had hurt Lilly emotionally and physically. She had never seen her so mad before. She saw her girlfriend try to stand.

''ooww.'' Lilly yelped. She flopped back on the snow, panting from the sharp pain on her ribcage. ''You're sure it's not broken?'' She winced.

''No, it's not. But you shouldn't move Lilly. We never know.''

''Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do.'' Lilly coldly said.

''Wow! Are you gonna be like that all night?!'' Miley snapped.

''Why? You've been like this all day!''

''And I had every right to!'' Miley said getting defensive.

''No! No Miley! You had every right to talk to me! But no! You were fleeing the scene! You didn't give me any chance to explain myself to you! You didn't give me any chance!''

''Well then do it!'' Miley exclaimed. ''Now is the perfect time! We're alone and it's going to stay that way for quite a while! So go! I'm listening! Tell me what's on your mind! Tell me why you don't want to be with me!''

"What?! I've never said that! Don't put words in my mouth!''

''What did you say then?!'' The pop start inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

''I said I didn't really make plans of the future. Marriage isn't something I think about before going to sleep.''

''So you don't want to get married?'' Miley frowned

''God! Stop talking about marriage! Miley! You're not even sixteen! We're too young to make plans like these!''

''No Lilly, what you're saying is that you don't want a long term relationship with me, that you won't commit to me. It's like you're saying we're gonna break up anytime soon.''

''What?! No! You can be so stuck up sometimes!'' Lilly cried in exasperation. Miley didn't seem to want to understand what she was saying. ''That's so not what I meant! It's far from the truth!''

''Then what is the truth?''

Lilly slumped her shoulders and didn't say anything. Here, Miley was giving her a chance to explain everything, but she couldn't seem to be able to talk.

''See what I mean Lilly? You close up. You don't talk to me... how are we supposed to get past this if I don't know what's wrong?!''

Lilly looked at her girlfriend and saw the fear, worry, disappointment, in her eyes. Lilly felt the anger and resentment leave her body. Miley was hurting. Because of her. They kept hurting each other lately. _It shouldn't be like that._ _It's so crazy! I hurt her because I love her too much!_ Miley deserved the truth. She deserved to know. They couldn't keep going like this. And Roxy was righy. Every couple had to have The Talk sooner or later. They've been together for six months, it was normal that Miley was wondering where they were heading. But marriage... Whatever. Lilly knew they had to talk. And ready or not, it was the moment. So she took a deep breath. ''I'm... I'm scared...'' She finally let out looking down.

Miley looked taken aback for a second. Scared? ''Scared of what?''

''Losing you.'' Miley didn't say anything, sensing Lilly needed to let it all out. ''I mean, we're sixteen Miles. We're young. We were not supposed to find love this early in life. I'm scared that you'll realize I'm not good enough, that I was just a high school crush.''

''That could never happen Lilly! I think we ARE lucky. We have found love early yes, and we get to spend more time with each other that way. People spend their entire life finding their one true love. We are one of the few who got the chance to find them.''

''But how are you sure we're meant to be?''

''Why? You're not?''

"Yes... Yes, I guess I am... But then again, what if it doesn't work? What if we lose each other along the way? I've never had a relationship before. And look at my parents. I don't have role models to look upon."

''Who needs a model to love? As cliché as it may sound, love comes from the heart and as long as you listen to it, you can't be wrong.''

''Yeah, that was cliché...'' Lilly smirked.

''Oh shut up!'' Miley pouted.

''But very true.'' she added with a smile.

Miley smiled back and became serious again. ''I'm not gonna lie and tell you everything will be fine. Because I don't know that. Nobody knows. But I'm sure of us and that's all that matters. No matter what happens in the future, I'm sure we'll always be standing next to each other.'' Miley was secretly relieved that Lilly was just scared they were too young to be so committed to each other. She could take care of that and make her see she didn't need to be worried about them. She will show her everyday how much she meant to her, and that they were meant to be for each other.

"Do you think you could take it slow on me?" She heard her girlfriend ask sounding so vulnerable.

"Let's make a deal: No more marriage talk until at least we go off to college." Miley said, holding out her hand for Lilly to shake.

Lilly looked down at the hand and smiled. "You know, I heard somewhere that the best way to seal a deal was to kiss…" she said as innocently as she could manage.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I guess if you heard it somewhere...'' Miley smiled as she leaned in. They shared a tender kiss.

''So, you're saying we're on for the long run?'' Lilly asked as she pulled back. Miley nodded. "You'll me forever?" Miley once again nodded. "No matter what?"

Miley smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips. "No matter what."

''Even when I stop shaving my legs?''

Miley bit her bottom lip to prevent her from laughing. ''You know how cold I get at night. They'll keep me warm...'' she replied keeping a straight face.

''And when I'm all fat and flushed and puffy when I'm pregnant?''

''All I see will be the glow surrounding you.'' _Who's talking about babies now? Miley thought with a smirk._

Lilly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's corniness. ''What about when I will forget, accidentally might I add, to pick up my socks and put 'em in the laundry basket?''

''I'll put mine with yours and we'll see who will get tired of it first... I'm always up for a challenge, Truscott.''

Lilly laughed. Yeah she could definitely picture Miley and her in a staring contest in front of a huge pile of socks in the middle of the room.

''And if I yell at you because you stand in front of the TV during the 4356th season of my favorite soap opera?''

''You're doing that already when I dare come between you and your food...'' Miley pointed out.

''oh... yeah...'' Lilly smiled, crinkling her nose as she looked at Miley lovingly. Her look turned suddenly shy. ''So, you're saying you're never gonna leave me? Ever? Despite of everything?'' She asked quietly.

''Gosh, you're so cute...'' Miley smiled as she put a strand of Lilly's hair behind her ear. ''Lilly, you and me, it's for ever. There is no other way... Besides, I'm totally Lilly-proof... '' She announced proudly.

Lilly giggled. ''Come here.''

Miley did as she was told and leaned close to Lilly. Soon, Lilly brushed her lips against Miley's. They didn't kiss. They just enjoyed the feel of each other. But after a few seconds, Miley couldn't resist the temptation and she captured Lilly's lips between hers and gave her girlfriend a heartfelt kiss. However, Miley couldn't stop thinking about the conversation and something kept bothering her.

''Lilly?'' She called, breaking the kiss. The girls were still close so that every time they spoke their lips brushed against each other.

''Mmm?'' Lilly inquired as she kept her eyes closed hoping that it was just a temporary break.

''Were you serious about stopping shaving your legs?''

Lilly's eyes snapped open and she let out a giggle when she saw how serious Miley was. ''No. No way in hell!''

''Good.'' Miley said releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. ''Not that I would stop loving you, cause you know, it's you, and I'll always love you, but hair can look good on certain parts of the body, and legs are not one of 'em. Of c-'' She was cut by Lilly's mouth on hers and now that every question was answered, she let herself fully enjoyed the kiss.

* * *

It was almost 8pm and both girls were now sitting, Lilly enveloped into Miley's arms, her back against Miley's front. The pop star had buried her head in Lilly's neck, enjoying the sent of her girlfriend.

''You know, it could almost be romantic.'' Lilly said in the silence. ''That is if we weren't freezing to death, if my shoulder didn't hurt so much, and if we had a nice little picnic.''

''Well, we still have those snacks, remember. And as for romantic,'' Miley said as she reached in the bag. Lilly turned around so that she was properly facing the popstar.

''May I present you this sparkling water, bottled in 2008, the best of the best.'' Miley said solemnly as she handed the bottle to Lilly who grabbed it with her good arm with a small laugh.

''And for the heat, I have a good way to warm us...'' Miley said, wiggling her eyebrows.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Lilly shrugged, biting her bottom lip to stop her from smiling.

''Oh, well you know, in my first aid class, the teacher said the best way to keep two body warm in cold weather was to lay down naked under a blanket... and oh! Look at that!'' She exclaimed as she waved the blanket in the air.

''oh, how convenient...'' Lilly smiled.

''So... what do you say?'' Miley asked, her voice full of hope. She missed her girlfriend's body.

''No.''

''wh... what? Why not!'' Miley cried in frustration and surprised. She was sure Lilly couldn't resist her.

''There is no way I'm taking off my clothes in the snow.''

''You won't be in the snow... Blanket remember?''

''Drop it Stewart... But we can snuggle... clothed.''

''But I need some loooove!'' Miley whined.

''And being in your girlfriend's arms isn't love?'' Lilly gasped feigning hurt.

''But... but... You can't compare being naked and being... not naked! There is a whole dimension of nakedness between them, and-'' She stopped, seeing her girlfriend's determine features, and she let out a defeated sigh. ''Fine.''

Lilly beamed at the popstar and let her flap the blanket on the snow. Miley grabbed the second one, the survival one and they both lay down together. Lilly tried to get as comfortable as possible given her condition, while leaning against Miley's chest. As soon as she found a good position, she felt Miley's protective arms embrace her and they both let out a content sigh. Soon they felt somewhat warmer.

One hour later, and Miley could feel the shaking of her girlfriend. She tried to give her as much warm as possible holding her tight and rubbing any area she could to generate heat, but it wasn't working that well.

''Miley, I'm so cold.'' Lilly breathed weakly. She had difficulties to stay awake. The shock of her injury wasn't helping.

''I know, babe. But stop thinking about it okay?'' Miley said as she held Lilly even closer. ''Let's play a game?''

She felt Lilly scoff and smiled. ''What? Don't wanna play with me?''

''I w-wanna play with y-you. But n-not a ga-ame.''

''Awww. Look at who wants some loving now!'' Miley mocked causing Lilly to roll her eyes. ''As tempting as it sounds, I'm gonna have to say no. You're too weak for sex Lils. And it's too cold!''

Lilly sighed. She knew Miley was right. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else than the cold going taking over her body. As the minutes passed, she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She felt numb and weak and extremely tired.

''Mi... Miley... I'm so tired. I... I need to s-sleep.''

Miley froze. She didn't like what she had heard. Lilly was going into hypothermia. Numbness, fatigue, cold,... They were bad signs. Miley felt her pulse quicken in fear. She gently pulled out Lilly's embrace and looked at her. Sure enough, Lilly was pale. Her lips had turned blue. She pulled off her gloves and saw that her fingertips tips were as bad. She blew some air in them and put them back on her hands. She took off the blankets from herself and wrapped Lilly's body in them. She quickly checked Lilly's pulse. It was slow... a little bit too slow for her taste, but at least it was still there. Now, she had to wake Lilly up and make her move. She couldn't lie around. She needed to get warmed up.

She shook her slightly but when she got no response, she gave her gentle slap on her cheeks. She saw Lilly blink a few times and finally open her eyes.

''Wh... what?''

''You can't sleep Lilly, you hear me?!'' Miley said. She was getting more and more worried. The look in Lilly's eyes. It was glazed. It wasn't blue. ''You have to stay awake and move.''

''I... I can't.''

''Yes you can! Come on Lilly, if one person can do that, it's you! Please!''

Miley could see Lilly struggle to fight against the sharp coldness invading her muscles. She kept blinking, unable to keep her eyes open more than a few seconds. Miley kissed her gently on the cheek, and forehead, and cheeks, and jaw, and neck. "Come on Lilly. You're stronger than that. You can do it." Miley gently rubbed Lilly's arms and sides up and down through the blanket. she also ran her hands along Lilly's legs, hoping to generate some heat in the older girl.

After long minutes, Lilly gradually seemed to warm up. It wasn't perfect, but it was better. Her trembling has lessened and her lips were a little less bluish. Miley wrapped herself around her girlfriend, holding her, and praying someone would come soon.

The girls both were lying in the snow, the silence surrounding them. It was great when the first day to see how soundless the mountain could be, but after hours spending in the cold night and sounding silence, Miley was going crazy. All her senses were aroused hoping to detect any foreign noise. A low drone suddenly reasoned through the air. Miley closed her eyes and tried to make it go away. It wasn't true. She was imagining things. She had heard about sensory deprivation and how the brain could make up hallucinations to escape this state. But the rumble seemed to gain in intensity. The sound of a plane? Miley's head shot up in the air. ''Do you hear that?'' The rumble was getting closer, almost overhead. A helicopter. It had to be! She wasn't hallucinating, right? Her silent question was answered when a light swept through the mountain, momentary illuminating the two girls. It was real! Someone was coming! With an excited and relieved grin, she looked down at Lilly. "Lilly! They're coming! It's almost over!"

Lilly didn't respond.

"Lilly" Miley called again, keeping her eyes on the sky trying to see any lights. The pitch of the engine was increasing.

''...''

''Lilly?'' She said, a smile still on her lips, as she turned around to see her girlfriend. She had her eyes closed. Miley's smile dropped and she frowned. ''Lilly?'' She called as she gently shook her. ''Lilly!'' she called louder and shook her harder. Nothing. She was unconscious. And just like that, the relief Miley had felt disappear.

* * *

**Author's note: **The next chapter will be up soon, witha big surprise at the end of the episode... And I'm working on Start All Over. It will be up some time this weekend. So yeah, it's gonna become a full story ! Thanks to you guys !


	9. A step further

**Author's note:** Last chapter ! Ah ah!! Thanks for your amazing support! Once again, you proved that Liley's fans are the best! No wonder, we're the number one community!

**Disclaimer :** Sadly, I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**Tell me Something, Chapter 9**

One. Two. Three steps. Turn around. One, two, three steps. Turn around. One, two, three steps. Turn around. That was what Roxy was watching. Miley was pacing in front of her, in the hospital waiting room. She was biting on her nail anxiously while looking at the floor.  
One, two, three steps. _Oh, for the love of God! _Roxy couldn't take it anymore"You know, you're gonna end up make a hole on the floor if you keep doing this." She said, hoping to make the pop star stop it.

It worked. Miley stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just need to busy myself."

"I know. What don't you come over here? Take a seat next to me...'' She said, while taping the chair next to her. Miley looked unsure, but finally shrugged and sat down next to her bodyguard. She leaned on the back and looked at the ceiling.

_Thank god! I would have ended killing her if she had kept- _

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

_What the hell?_ She looked at Miley and sure enough, she was taping her foot on the floor, bouncing her right leg. She let out a sigh knowing that she couldn't ask Miley to stop worrying, and if annoying her bodyguard, unconsciously or not, was a way to let out some of this anxiety, she could take it... Ah, who was she kidding! She couldn't take it! She wasn't the patient type! Roxy stood up abruptly. ''Hey Miley, you want something to drink? Maybe a tea? Or chocolate? Or are you hungry?'' Miley needed to get her mind out of things, and maybe going to the cafeteria would help. At least for a few minutes.

''Oh... er... I guess I'm a little thirsty yeah.''

''Kay. Hot chocolate?''

Miley nodded. Roxy started to walk away but stopped when she saw Miley was still sitting and had started bouncing again.

''You're coming?''

''No Roxy. I'm staying here. In case the doctors come.''

''It will only take a few minutes. The cafeteria is just down the hall.'' Roxy insisted.

''Sorry, but I'm not moving.'' Miley replied stubbornly. ''Besides, I'd like to be alone..."

Roxy sighed but relented. ''You're gonna be okay here on your own?''

''Yep.''

'''kay. I won't be long.''

"'kay."

With a last look at Miley and her bouncing leg, the bodyguard made her way to the cafeteria.

_God, let her be okay, let her be okay._ Lilly had been unconscious during the brief flight towards the hospital. The rescuers had began successfully re-warming her girlfriend's core and quickly reassured her by telling her that luckily Lilly's temperature was just above 83°F which indicated that she wasn't at risk for ventricular fibrillation. They had placed a mask on Lilly, providing her warm water-saturated air. And even though Lilly's condition had been stabilized before they landed, Miley couldn't help but think that something could go wrong. It had been an hour since Lilly had disappeared with the doctors and Miley couldn't wait anymore to know if her girlfriend was alright.

* * *

An hour later, John, Roxy and Miley were still sitting on the chairs in the waiting room. John had joined them after calling Lilly's mother to tell her what happened. She had immediately filled out and faxed the paperwork allowing Miley to see Lilly. Miley had barely touched her hot chocolate. She was too deep in thoughts.

''Lillian Truscott?'' A voice suddenly reasoned in the room.

''Right here!'' Miley cried as she quickly jumped off her chair and practically ran to the doctor, followed by Roxy and John.

''Hi. I'm Doctor Sullivan." He said, shaking their hands. "We run some basics blood tests to assess her condition. She had started to recover from her hypothermia in your way over here, and her temperature has kept increasing to a more acceptable one. We took a CAT scan and she has a slight concussion from the fall. Nothing major though. We also took an X-ray of her shoulder and ribcage. No broken ribs, but a rather big hematoma on her chest." He explained going over the file. "You did an amazing job by the way with the splinting." He added looking impressed.

"Thanks." Miley said simply, a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

"I taught her!" Roxy said proudly.

John snickered. The doctor and laughed and continued. "Lilly should be out in two days. We are just keeping her to monitor her concussion and hypothermia. You can go and see her now. Although, one at a time, and only the immediate family...''

''We are the immediate family. There's no one else here. And I'm her girlfriend. And we have her mother's consent...''

''oh... well, I guess in that case... We placed her in the room 324,'' he said with a gentle smile.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or the nurses... I'll come check on Lillian once she wakes up and-" He was interrupted by the ringing of his beeper. He took a quick glance at it and frowned. "And this is my cue to go... I'll see you later." He said, disappearing hurriedly behind the swing doors.

"Let's go see your girl Miley.'' Roxy said as she led her to the room. John silently followed.

* * *

Miley had managed to convince the nurses and doctors to let her sleep with Lilly, wanting to be there when she woke up. She had sat on the chair next to the bed and rested her head on the mattress next to her girlfriend's chest. She had fallen asleep after grabbing her girlfriend's only free hand, as the other one was trapped in a sling. When she woke up rather early the next morning, she immediately noticed two things. One Lilly was still sleeping and two, she had a stiff neck. Groaning, she stretched and sighed contentedly. She stood up and leaned over Lilly, kissing her on the nose, the forehead, her left cheek, her right cheek, her chin, her neck, her jaw, her lips. She could have done that for hours, but she was interrupted by someone clearing their voice. Miley turned around and blushed when she saw the nurse standing in the room with a small smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to check Lilly's constants..."

"Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'm go grab something to eat while you do that..."

The nurse nodded and Miley left the room, not before giving another light kiss to her sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

Lilly's eyes slowly opened. All she could see was... white. _Oh no, not again!_ She groaned and started to straighten up but stopped midway when the pain became too much. ''Miley?'' She called. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head.

''Mil…Err... Hi?'' No it wasn't her girlfriend, but a middle aged woman.

''Hi Lilly. Nice of you to finally join us!'' the woman smiled gently.

Lilly for the first time thought about looking around her. She was in a room. A hospital room. In a bed. And the woman was a nurse.

''Oh thank god!'' She sighed as she flopped down on her pillow with a wince as she again forgot about her painful chest. She shot straight back up. ''Wait. Miley? Owww!!'' _Yep, here it is, a sharp pain. Again. Why do I keep forgetting about it?_

''Easy there.'' The nurse said, pushing her gently back on the bed.

''Lilly, you're awake!'' her girlfriend squealed as she stepped in the room., a huge and relieved grin on her face.

''I'm gonna go get the doctor.'' The nurse said, leaving the room with a small smile.

''How are you feeling?'' Miley asked as she quickly sat down on the bed next to Lilly, careful not to hurt Lilly. She had her shoulder in a sling and her ribs had been bandaged.

''Better. Confused though... what happened?''

''Roxy had a mini GPS ship implanted in our shoes. She knew we weren't home at 5.30 pm sharp, and when she tried to call us and didn't reach us, she started to get anxious. Or as John put it before he got his arm twisted 'she was hyperventilating in her steak tartare at first, then grabbed the waiter, yelled for a free meal, pushed past a six year old and his mother sending them flying on a table, and out of the restaurant she was.' ''

''Well I'd like to say I'm stunned by Roxy's reaction, but really, I'm not...'' She chuckled. ''But How come we had to wait so long for her to arrive?''

''They didn't want to let anyone out with this weather at first. But you know Roxy. She can be very persuasive...''

''The Puma?'' Lilly asked knowingly.

''The puma.'' Miley nodded. ''Anyways. They finally found us. I heard the helicopter and tried to tell you but you were already unconscious. Hypothermia. But the doctor will get into that. Next thing I know, a rescuer is coming down from the helicopter above in the sky, a stretcher descending with him, and after asking what happened, put you in it and lifted you back safely. And then, he came back for me. We were at the hospital around midnight and they took care of you.''

''Awww man! I missed the cool part!'' Lilly whined, in a child-like fashion.

''Yeah, it was pretty cool... next time, I promise I'll be the one unconscious.''

''Thanks...'' Lilly said with a goofy smile.

''You're welcome!''

''How about you though? You're okay?'' Lilly asked as she cupped Miley's cheek.

''Yep, I'm perfectly fine.'' Miley smiled as she leaned in her girlfriend's touch.

They were going to share a kiss, but they were interrupted by the doctor entering the room.

''Hello Miss Truscott!'' He said with a bright smile.

''Hi...''

''How you're doing this morning?''

''Pretty good. Tired, but good.''

''Great. I'm doctor Sullivan by the way. I took care of view last night. You got lucky Lillian-

Lilly cringed at her full name. ''Lilly. Please.''

''Sorry, Lilly.'' He corrected with a smirk. ''You have a minor concussion due to the fall you made last night. Your girlfriend said it was quite spectacular...''

''Oh, she did?'' She frowned glancing at Miley who just smiled sweetly.

''You don't have any broken rib but a big bruise on your chest."

"You're sure it's not broken? Coz it sure feels like it is..."

"Yes I'm sure. Your constants are good. You have a light concussion and-"

"and a twisted shoulder."

"Yes. You are going to have to wear the splint for two weeks and check with your doctor if everything's fine before taking it off."

"Okay."

"Well, we're keeping you until tomorrow morning, to make sure you don't have any side effects from your hypothermia. Other than that, you're as good as new!"

"Good. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow when I'll sign the release form. Bye girls!"

"Bye" they said in unison, as Doctor Sullivan left the room.

"He's nice." Lilly said.

"Uh-huh."

''Does my mom know?'' Lilly inquired, suddenly worried.

''Yes she knows... And before you say anything, she wasn't angry or anything. Just relieved you are fine.''

''Ok. Good.'' She said as she relaxed on her bed closing her eyes. Miley smiled and slowly kissed her girlfriend. "I'm glad you're okay." She breathed against her lips. "I'm sorry." She let out as she broke the kiss and looked down.

Lilly frowned and put her index finger under Miley's chin, lifting it up forcing her girlfriend to look at her. She stared deeply into her girlfriend's eyes. "Miles, it's okay. It's over. We're both alright and that's all that matters. Okay?'' Miley nodded. "And think of the bright side. Now, we have an awesome story to tell everybody at school."

Miley rolled her eyes and, instead of answering, kissed her girlfriend deeply.

* * *

The girls were lying on the bed peaceful, their eyes closed. Miley was on Lilly good side and had leaned her head on Lilly's shoulder.

''Scooby-Doo.'' she suddenly heard her girlfriend let out in the silence.

Miley straightened up and leaned on her elbow looking at Lilly, one eyebrow raised. ''Well, that was random...''

Lilly smiled and explained. ''When I was mad at you for running after you yesterday, I tried to find a way to punish you...''

''O-kay...'' Miley said, still not seeing the rapport with the dog.

''At first, I wanted to deprive you from sex. But that would have been as bad for me as it was for you...'' She said matter-of-factly.

The popstar chuckled, knowing it was perfectly true. Lilly wouldn't have lasted long.

''So then, I just though about scooby-Doo and how every time after your Hannah rehearsals you come back with cuts, bruise, and blisters.'' She paused and looked away as in deep contemplation. ''You know Miles, people think you're a real professional, but really they couldn't be more wrong! With all your injuries, I sometimes wonder if it's really you dancing on stage and not a doublure...''

Miley pinched Lilly gently on her arm and pouted, but didn't say anything. Lilly giggled and sat up. She leaned to place a peck on these pouty lips which quickly curled up into a smile.

''Anyways. Every time, instead of going home with your dad, you come by my house to get your band-aids and a kiss on every single one of your Booboos... And one time, when I asked you why you didn't do that at your house, you said that it was because the first time you had an injury while showing me your new Hannah moves in my room, I had immediately ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. I had cleaned up your wound and put a Scooby-doo band-aid on it with a small kiss. And just by doing that, I had completely made the pain disappear and worth it... You said that since then, every time you got hurt, you wanted to come to me and have me take care of you with Scooby.''

''And a kiss. Scooby is not as good if I don't have a kiss.'' Miley added lovingly. ''So you're saying that you wanted to stop your partnership with a cartoon character in order to get back at me?''

''Yeah... at least for a while...''

''And now? You still want to do it?'' Miley asked with small pout.

Lilly smiled at her cuteness and crinkled her nose. ''Nope. I love doing that for you. So really, it would have been just as bad as no sex... besides, we're good now.''

''Yeah... We're good now.'' The popstar smiled. She leaned in, kissing her girlfriend slowly and passionately. She quickly moved to straddle her girlfriend and buried her hands in long blond hair. Lilly wrapped her good arm around Miley's petite waist, pulling her closer, without hurting her bruise ribs. The embrace deepened and become hotter by the seconds. Miley licked Lilly's bottom lip asking for entrance. With a moan, Lilly parted her lips and let Miley explore her mouth, enjoying the familiar sensation. They both groan when their tongues brushed.

Feeling things getting a little out of hands, Miley pulled back. She saw her girlfriend ready to protest and put her finger on her mouth to prevent her from talking. ''As much as I'd like to keep going, we're in a hospital and you're hurt.''

''But-''

''But I promise I'll make it up to you once we get home.''

''But it's like in two days!'' Lilly whined.

''Well, I guess I'll have to think of something special to do now, won't I?'' She said coyly, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lilly shuddered at the thought of what Miley could do to ''make it up to her.'' She felt Miley get off of her and settled back down next to her, pulling her with her. Miley claimed back her previous spot on Lilly's shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt Lilly's arm wrap around her body, holding her close.

''I love you, Lilly.''

''I love you too, babe.''

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Lilly was lying on her hospital bed with Miley still wrapped up in her arms. She smiled as she felt Miley playing with her left hand, tracing her fingers one by one, up and down, and lacing her fingers from times to times. Lilly adored when Miley played with her hands like that. It was making her feel calm and sleepy. In those moments, it was only Miley and her. It was pure bliss, it was pure love, it was-

''Hey girls!'' Roxy exclaimed loudly as she entered the room soon followed by John. Lilly growled as the interruption.

''How're doing Lilly?'' John asked from the end of the bed as Roxy perched herself up on the bed.

''Good. Can't wait to be out though.''

''Tomorrow...'' Miley breathed in her neck.

''You scared us good last night girls.'' John said.

''Yeah... we just lost track of times... and because of the weather, we couldn't see where we were going. '' Lilly babbled. She was lying but she didn't want Roxy to blame Miley or her for acting reckless and childish.

''Lilly...'' Miley interrupted.

''Yeah?''

''They know?''

''Know what?''

''I told them... everything.''

''You mean how the blizzard made us miss the sign.'' Lilly articulated with a pointed look trying to make Miley understand she was trying to find them an excuse, and that she should back her up.

''No the other version. The real one.''

''Miley!'' Lilly yelped. ''Didn't you see my look!'' She exclaimed, glancing briefly at Roxy, panicking.

Miley chuckled. ''And didn't you hear when I said I told them what happened?''

''You mean Roxy knows?'' She asked as quietly as possible, to avoid Roxy to hear.

''Yes, Roxy knows.'' The bodyguard said. _Crap_. ''And Roxy is not mad. Anymore.''

Lilly let out a breath. ''Geesh, you got me worried there for a moment.''

''Like you got us worried. I'm just glad you're both ok!'' She said, patting Lilly on the leg. She wasn't used to show her emotion, and this was the most she could do. The girls smiled at her, understanding the nature of what Roxy was trying to say. It was like a silent 'I love you.'

''We're gonna head outside for an early dinner. We'll see you girls later.'' John said a few seconds later. Roxy nodded and they left the room, leaving the girls alone.

''Gosh!'' Lilly groaned disturbing her sleepy girlfriend. ''I need ice cream! I crave ice cream right now! Do you think you could get me some ice cream?'' Lilly asked with a sweet smile.

Miley didn't reply, still enjoying her slight slumber. She felt Lilly shake the shoulder she was resting in an attempt to wake her.

''What?'' Miley mumbled, her face buried in Lilly's chest.

''Ice cream? For me? Please please please please?''

''Ice cream, Lilly? Really?'' She frowned propping herself up to look at her girlfriend properly. ''After all we've been through? Sure you don't want a hot chocolate, or a soup, or-''

''pleeeease?'' Lilly asked her eyes bright with hope.

''ugh! Fine!'' Miley relented. Lilly's adorableness will be the end of her... She gave her a kiss and hoped off the bed, heading out. She opened the door of the room, but was stopped by the sight in front of her. Lilly and Miley's eyes went wide.

''Awww, John and Roxy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'' Lilly sang in a small voice. The couple stopped kissing realizing they had been caught, and the bodyguard glared at her playfully. Lilly stared at Roxy her eyes dancing with amusement. She could see the slight blush on her cheeks and the light sparkle that was definitely new. Roxy was falling in love. The bodyguard hid her face with her hands and Lilly grinned at her girlfriend, communicating through their eyes. She could see Miley was thinking alike. She mouthed to her from across the room ''I love you.''

Miley smiled and mouthed back ''I love you too.'' She left the room, not forgetting about her lover's ice cream.

* * *

The girls spent the night together at the hospital, Miley had not left Lilly's bed since her expedition for Lilly's second ice cream of the night. At Miley's dumbfounded expression, she had defended herself saying that the servings here were small and that one wasn't enough. To this, Miley had rolled her eyes but complied.

It was now 10 a.m. and the girls were ready to leave the hospital. Lilly had had the green light from the doctor and hopped down the bed, eager to just get the hell out of there. They were waiting for Roxy.

The girls were driving back with Roxy, Lilly being unable to drive and Miley not having her driving license. Lilly's car had already been shipped from there to Malibu yesterday morning, and arrived last night. Roxy soon pulled in front of the hospital entrance, and the girls jumped in, both in the front. And off they were, back to Malibu. The girls were a little sad to leave the mountains. This week had been important to them. They had celebrated their anniversary and had reached another step in their relationship. Miley couldn't be any happier. She finally knew where Lilly and she were standing and where they wanted to go. Lilly felt relieved because she had voiced her fear to Miley. Her girlfriend had known what to say to reassure her and make her feel better. The girls had also lived quite an experience with being stuck in the cold at night, and Lilly had had her ice cream. Roxy had found her special someone. John was staying here for the end of the season and, depending on where they were in their relationship, would decide if he wanted to move in L.A. at the end of April.

The ride back was filled with playful banter. The girls spent their time teasing Roxy with John, sleeping in each others arms, listening Roxy's CD collection, another source of teasing according to Lilly. Roxy had all the albums of Olivia Newton John, Celine Dion, and Barbra Streisand. Roxy's puma was now seen as a little kitty... They spent the night in the same motel and left early the next morning. Lilly had complained to not be able to wake up, until she stole Roxy's coffee while she was rearranging the bags in the truck during their lunch break. To Roxy, it was the worst two days of her life. To Miley and Lilly, they felt like they had connected with Roxy in a different way. She wasn't only Hannah's bodyguard now, but more of a friend.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Mr Stewart was sitting at the piano, waiting for the imminent return of her daughter and her girlfriend. They were supposed to return yesterday and go back to school today but their little sejour in the hospital had changed the plans. He was playing the piano with Linda, composing the new a new song when he was rudely interrupted. ''Need to pee, need to pee, need to pee, need to pee!'' A flash of blonde hair cried as it barged in the house and flied up the stairs. Mr Stewart laughed and turned his attention back to the door as he saw his daughter step inside with two of their bags.

''Hey Bud!'' He said as he stood up and made his way to her daughter.

''Hi dad'' she said as she dropped the bags and gave him a hug.

''Lilly okay?''

''Oh yeah!'' Miley giggled. ''She just needed the bathroom really bad. Roxy refused to stop when Lilly asked her because, and I quote, 'she shouldn't have drunk the puma's coffee while she had her back turned and that now she was going to have to deal with the consequences'. But the truth was she was just eager to go back to call John, and thus didn't want to stop at all, no matter what.''

''John?'' Mr Steward frowned.

''Roxy's boyfriend.''

''Boyfriend?'' He asked looking lost.

''Yep. Roxy likes a ski instructor!''

''Ski instructor?''

Miley laughed at her father's dumbfounded expression. ''I'll fill you in with all the details during dinner.''

''Uh-huh!'' Her dad nodded, still a little perturbed.

Lilly reappeared downstairs and let out a long breath.

''Feeling better, Lils?'' Miley asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

''You have no idea!'' Lilly smiled, contented.

''Hey girls! The bags won't come walking on their own in the house!'' Roxy said from the entrance. '' So get your butts down there and go take care of them!''

''But my shoulder'' Lilly whined trying to find a way out.

''Exactly Lilly. Shoulder. Singular. Which means you still have a perfect good arm. Don't wanna waste it. Now go! I'd like to go home if you don't mind!''

''Awww, Roxy wants to see her lo-ver!'' Lilly sang making her way to the door.

Roxy suddenly blushed profusely. Every time the girls would tease her with John or even mention his name, she would blush, stumble on her words, babble, all these cute things, people do when they were in the beginning of a relationship. The girls found it insanely cute.

Miley followed Lilly outside and unloaded their bags from the van. Roxy drove away as soon as the last bag had left the car, honking as a 'goodbye.'

''You're staying over for dinner Lilly?'' Mr. Stewart asked as he began preparing dinner.

''I don't know... I have to call my mom.'' She answered as she grabbed her cell phone and headed to the deck. On her way, she walked pass Miley and couldn't resist to give her a gentle kiss. Miley followed her girlfriend with her eyes as she opened the back door and disappeared on the deck.

''So how was your trip?'' Mr. Stewart asked with a smirk as he noticed the loving and dazzled smile on Miley's face.

''It was perfect. Even with our fight. We had an amazing anniversary day. And we talked about our relationship and our fear. It was perfect despite all the little flaws along the way.''

Robbie Ray smiled but didn't have the time to respond when Lilly made her way back to the kitchen.

''I'm on for dinner! Better be good Mr. S!''

Mr. Stewart scoffed. ''As if it could be not good! Really Lilly, you know me better than that!''

''Guess you'll have to your reputation then!'' She smirked.

''We're gonna head upstairs dad.'' Miley declared, breaking in. ''Call us when it's ready!'' She grabbed her girlfriend's good hand and led her upstairs.

As soon as they entered the bedroom and locked the door, Miley lifted Lilly up in her arms as Lilly wrapped her legs around Miley's waist. Miley led them towards the bed and lied her girlfriend carefully down the soft sheets, not once breaking eye contact. Fire was burning in each pair of eyes, a fire that never ceased to be strong. Miley's eyes drifted to Lilly's lips and back again to her eyes. She licked her lips and leaned down capturing her girlfriend's mouth in hers, moaning at the heavenly contact.

''I love you'' she breathed against her lips.

''I love you too.'' Lilly replied as she kissed Miley's jaw line.

Miley adjusted herself on top of Lilly. ''Am I hurting you?''

''No... you're good.'' Lilly smiled as she leaned up to recapture her girlfriend's lips in another kiss.

* * *

At the same moment, in Chicago, a young boy got off his limousine, a horde of fans and paparazzi surrounding him. After a few waves, hugs and autographs, he quickly got in the luxurious hostel in front him, protected by his numerous body guards. Safe inside, he tried to catch his breath. It was rough, but he loved it. He loved his fans, because they loved him. _What's not to love? He chuckled to himself. _

''Hey Jake.'' His manager greeted him.

''Larry...'' He nodded. The two of them headed towards Jake's room.

''So, I arranged everything with the studios.'' Larry started. ''You don't have to shoot any new episodes of Zombie high before a few months, and no films are scheduled before this summer. Any plans of vacation?''

''Actually... no.'' He said beaming. ''I have plans... but no vacation.''

His manager looked at him with a quizzing look.

''I'm going back to school...''He announced excitingly.

''Not again!'' Larry whined. ''Jake...'' He said rubbing his forehead. ''You know school's no good for you...'' He sighed. ''It never has been in the past and never been. You're not school material. You're Hollywood material...''

''I don't go there for school per se...'' Jake explained. ''I wanna go back to Malibu... I wanna get Miley back.''

If Jake Ryan was convinced of one thing, it was that he was in love with Miley Stewart. He had let her go because his pride had been hurt. But then, he didn't know much about love, and losing Miley had put things in perspective. He acted like he didn't care at the time, like he wanted to go back in the game, enjoying all the attention from the girls, but he quickly realized those girls weren't Miley and never will. Thus, now that he didn't have to be on sets for the next few months, he had decided it was the perfect moment to seduce back the girl he loved. He hoped that she wasn't dating anyone, it would make things much easier. Although, he didn't doubt that Miley would surely dump any boys she was dating at the moment for him, Jake Ryan. He was sure that Miley was still in love with him and soon, they will be together again. With a smile, he grabbed something from his jeans pocket and opened it.

His manager gasped. ''Jake...''

''I'm gonna propose to her.''

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note :** Dam dam dam... Hope you enjoyed the ride! I see you guys soon with episode 11 and of course, Start All over! Thank you so much for all the reviews!! I said it before and I'll say it again: you've been great, awesome, swell, wonderful! cough I think you get it... blush ;-)


End file.
